How's Your Mate?
by TheSassyWerewolf
Summary: Derek and Amy have finally mated! What's next for the two of them? What will the Alpha's do? Will Derek think the mating is a mistake and leave Amy? What's with Mr. Keffer and that Michael guy? Read and find out! A sequel to Who's Your Mate. I recommend you read that first, you don't have to. Although, I do recommend it. It will make a lot more sense!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is Who's Your Mate 2, if you haven't read Who's Your Mate, I recommend you go read that first but, I mean, you don't have to. But, I would recommend it! So, here you go: the sequel to Who's Your Mate!

* * *

Amy was wrong. It hadn't been a good day. It had started to rain earlier in the night and the roads were disgusting and muddy because when rain and water mixed it wasn't pretty. Amy had almost been late to her first class because of this and it turned out that more Alpha's from the Alpha pack had joined the school so there was at least one Alpha in each of Amy's classes. As well, Michael- the boy she had met at the grocery store ad transferred to Beacon Hills High. Plus, the fact that Amy and Derek had mated didn't seem to bypass the pack of Alpha's and they were on high alert. And the mating hadn't gone unnoticed in her pack either, the moment Amy had stepped inside of the school, she had been attacked by Erica who begged for details. Lunch had been horrible as well because the caf had decided to serve old lunch food and that had made half the school population run to the bathroom looking for open toilets. In math, Mr. Sones was replaced by a Mr. Lee that seemed to hate every student in his class. Amy couldn't help but think about what had happened to Mr. Sones or what Gretchen had done to him. As Amy walked out of her math class- her last class of the day, she smiled remembering that now, she was going to go see Derek.

"Wait up," Amy looked behind to see Erica chasing after her, when Erica approached her she whispered in Amy's ear, "So, how does it feel not to be a little, baby virgin anymore?"

Amy blushed and held her binder closer to her red hoodie,

"No need to be ashamed," Erica winked, "So, you and Derek are together now, right?"

Amy nodded and unlocked her locker, "Yeah, I thought that was obvious,"

Erica shrugged, "Well, I mean it is, but, you never know with Derek. One moment he can be happy and the next he can be worse than me when I'm PMSing on a full moon,"

Amy shook her head, "Nothing can be worse than that, Erica,"

Erica smiled and threw her books onto a shelf in the locker, "_Derek_ can be,"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she grabbed her bag and pulled her polka-dotted, yellow and pink rain boots over her dark blue jeans. Erica passed Amy her black leather jacket and the two of them navigated through the crowded hallways, to the front of the school where the pack was waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked Erica, watching as the whole pack glared at something behind Amy, she tried to turn around but Erica just pushed her forward,

"Ignore it, she's coming over here anyway,"

Amy shivered, she already knew who _she_ was. It was Gretchen; the leader of the Alpha pack. The last time Amy had talked to her was yesterday, they had had a run in and Amy had ended up with an infected arm. Amy walked over to Scott, who winked at her. Amy blushed again, everybody knew that she had mated with Derek, she would't even be surprised if her mom called from England to congratulate her on her loss of virginity.

"Hello there," Gretchen smirked, her blonde hair was straightened today and her Alpha pack members stood behind her. There were the two twins, Amy had already forgotten their name because she had no classes with them. There was Jake; a tall South African with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes, Alexander; or Alex for short, a tall, European man with soft, blonde locks and blue eyes and then Leo; a shorter man with a dimple on his left cheek and two on his right. Amy looked at Gretchen and unconsciously rubbed her sore arm, "How are you, Amy?"

Amy took in a deep breath and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Gretchen wouldn't do anything here in front of so many witnesses, not to mention the pack of Alpha's surrounding Amy, "I've been better."

Gretchen looked at the entrance to the Beacon Hills High parking lot where a black Camaro was speeding its way to the group, "How's your arm doing?"

Amy blinked, "It's been better. A rabid dog bit me, you know?"

Gretchen smirked, "Oh, well, I hope you get better,"

Allison laughed, "I'm sure you do," Allison turned away to look at the black Camaro that had just parked beside him.

A tall, dark-haired man with a 6 o'clock shadow stepped out of the vehicle. Amy smiled, _Derek._

Derek stared at Gretchen and leaned against the car, "Gretchen," he nodded over to the Alpha pack,

Gretchen pursed her lips, "Derek,"

The Alpha pack turned away and headed back inside the school, Stiles looked at Derek, "How'd you do that?"

Derek turned away to open his car door, "I'm the Alpha,"

Stiles snorted and twirled his car keys on his forefinger, "Yeah, I've already heard that one. But, they're Alpha's too,"

Derek ignored Stiles and looked back at Amy, a small smile played on his lips, "Pack meeting,"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Are you going to make googly eyes at her during the pack meeting as well or are we actually going to have a pack meeting?"

Derek turned away from Amy and growled at Jackson, "Get in your car,"

Jackson rolled his eyes and headed over to his Porsche while Lydia and Boyd followed him. Erica and Allison would be going in Stiles' Jeep and Isaac and Scott would be riding in Derek's Camaro. Derek put a hand on the small of Amy's back and walked her over to the passenger seat of his car. Amy leaned against the car door, "I told Mr. Argent you were a gentleman," Derek shook is head and rolled his eyes, however Amy could see a smile on his lips, he leaned over to kiss her and Amy smiled against his lips.

_Maybe this was a good day, after all._

* * *

A/N: So... that's chapter 1 of Who's Your Mate 2. What do you think? Please read and review and I will give you cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

The pack sped over to the Hale house where Peter was waiting for them in the living room.

"Well what the hell happened to, 'I'll be back in five?'" Peter demanded of Derek,

"We ran into an annoyance by the school," growled Derek,

"This isn't the 13th century, Derek, you could have called,"

"_I_ am the Alpha and I am not going to call _you_ when I'm late,"

Peter rolled his eyes but shut up.

"When is this meeting going to start?" asked Stiles, "Me and Erica have things planned,"

Erica giggled and locked hands with Stiles.

"Well your plans are going to have to be put off," Derek said, "Nobody's leaving,"

"Why does this feel like the beginning to a horror movie?" Stiles asked the group,

Derek growled, "Sit down, Stiles,"

Stiles made a face and sat down on one of the leather couches, pulling on Erica's arm so that she sat on his lap.

Amy sat down beside them. Soon, the couch was consumed by Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott.

"We need to talk," started off Derek,

Jackson shook his head, "We already know that, Derek. Just get to the important stuff so we can leave."

Derek growled, " There is a new guy named Michael," started off Derek. Amy shivered at his name, there was something off about Michael, "He's not a werewolf nor a kanima, he's not supernatural. He's human but I want you guys to keep an eye out on him. He might be working with the Alpha's." The pack nodded, "Now that there are more Alpha's at your school I want you to be careful. Don't do anything stupid," Derek looked at Scott and then at Stiles, "I mean it, nothing stupid,"

Stiles groaned, "When have we done anything stupid?" Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Okay, anything stupid that ended up being disastrous!"

Derek's right eye twitched, "Be quiet, Stiles,"

Stiles narrowed his eyes and went back to playing with Erica's hair.

"That's it," stated Derek,

Jackson stood up and helped Lydia, "Okay, we're going,"

Derek growled, "I said, no one is leaving!"

"Please, we have better things to do. And I'm sure you'd rather spend your time with Amy instead of us."

Derek's eyes grew big and he coughed, "I repeat; no one is leaving. You're spending the next couple of nights here,

Jackson growled, "Seriously?,"

"Can we at least go and get our stuff if you're going to keep us in here like caged animals?" asked Scott,

Derek fought to roll his eyes, "Go ahead, just be back soon,"

Stiles got off of the couch, dragging Erica behind him. Scott followed them out of the room while Allison, Lydia and Jackson went into a huge debate over whether Armani or Hugo Boss had a better cologne.

Amy sat up and walked over to Derek, grabbing his hand. Derek looked over at Peter and the latter nodded, "I'll go and make sure they don't have any fun,"

Derek scowled.

Amy stood up on her toes and leaned in to whisper into Derek's ear, "So, how was your day?"

Derek grinned, pulled her into a hug and shrugged. Amy smiled against his chest, "I know how to make it better," she said,

Derek looked down, "Oh, really? How?"

Amy smiled. She put her hands behind Derek's neck and pulled him into a kiss, "Guess," she whispered,

Amy felt him smile between her lips. Amy raked her hands through Derek's hair as he pushed her into a wall. Amy groaned as Derek ground his hips into hers. Amy pushed her hands inside of Derek's shirt; she slid her hand over every crevice along his chest. Amy moaned as Derek placed a hand on her butt and the other one on the small of her back. Amy took this as a sign and stood on her toes again. Derek picked her up and pushed her back against the wall. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned back at Derek, as his hand went inside of her shirt, feeling up her breasts. Amy's kisses faltered as Derek's thumb grazed her erect nipple. Derek pressed his groin against her showing Amy how hard he was. Amy traced his strong jawline her with her nimble hands, Amy felt Derek's short stubble. Amy was reaching down to take off Derek's pants when there was a knock on the door. Derek gasped and stopped,

"Crap," he muttered, pulling on his jeans,

Amy sighed and unwrapped her legs, sliding on the floor, "Who is it?"

"Deaton," answered Derek, "Something's wrong," he whispered,

Derek pushed Amy away and ran his hands through his hair. Amy followed him, adjusting her shirt and her now-messy hair. Derek unlocked the door and opened it; revealing a hazard looking Deaton. Derek looked behind Deaton, searching for the pack.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked,

"The Alpha's have threatened me and burned my house down," Deaton stated calmly,

Amy gasped, "Are you serious, Deaton?"

Deaton shook his head, "Yes and-,"

"Well you can stay here," interrupted Amy, "There's a bunch of spare rooms, you can just stay in one. And that way you'll be protected and Derek will have one less person to worry about. Right, Derek?" Amy looked up at Derek, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, it's fine," Derek agreed, opening the door a little wider so that Deaton could get in.

"Thank you, but, that won't be necessary," replied Deaton, not moving from his spot on the porch, "I'll stay at a motel just south of here,"

Derek shook his head, "Amy's right, you'll stay here. It's too dangerous for us to be out alone,"

Deaton opened his mouth to argue,

"No," interjected Amy, "You'll stay here,"

Deaton pursed his lips, ever so slightly, "Okay then. Speaking of being out alone; where's your pack?" asked Deaton looking around the hallway, "I don't hear anything, are they here?"

Derek shook his head, "I told them that they would be staying here so they went to get their stuff,"

"Ah, I see,"

Derek nodded and walked into the living room just as the front door opened.

"Lydia, I thought you already moved in here! Why do you have seven suit cases?" Amy heard Stiles say,

"I only pack what I need,"

"And you need a whole suit case full of shoes?" asked Jackson,

"Jackson, don't start." Boyd said, pulling in a large Gucci suit case, "You have a whole suit case full of Hugo Boss perfumes,"

Jackson turned around to grab his suit case from Boyd, "It's cologne, not perfume,"

Scott laughed, "Jackson, who cares?"

"You should," Jackson retorted, "If you're planning on keeping Allison around maybe you should learn how to use deodorant."

"What?" Scott turned around to look at Allison, she just giggled,

Derek shook his head.

"Oh," started Stiles, "My dad has to go to Austin because of a case, so I'll be staying here a little longer,"

Derek just grunted.

"Well, I'm going to go unpack. Jackson, come help me." Lydia pursed her lips and grabbed her Prada bag, leaving her suitcases to be dragged up the stairs by someone less fortunate.

Jackson groaned and pulled Lydia's heavy suitcases up the stairs, Stiles grabbed Erica and a suitcase and walked upstairs; Isaac and Boyd made retching noises as Erica whispered into Stiles' ear.

Derek walked into the living room and sat down on the couch; picking up one of his ancient books. Amy walked over to him and sat in his lap. Isaac and Boyd ran over to the other couch and grabbed the controllers. Amy nuzzled further into Derek's chest and grabbed his hand. Derek leaned his head on Amy's and the two sat there. Amy looked over at Isaac and Boyd shoving each other around the X-Box. Amy re-positioned herself in Derek's lap so that her head rested on his shoulder. She shivered as Derek's fingers traced up and down her shoulder. Amy sighed, this was the most relaxed she had been in weeks. And it was a great feeling.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, it's not of good quality and it's very late. But, here is it none the less. Please review :) Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that school started and it's become very stressful and I don't have as much time to work on this story. But, I am working on it! So, yeah, please review :) Tell me what you like, what you want more of, who you want more of. Byyeee :)


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke to the sound of swearing, she looked around and found herself under big, white duvets in a bed enclosed by dark, burgandy bed drapes.

Derek's room.

"Derek?" There was a short grunt and Amy moved one of the drapes to the side. Giggling, when she saw Derek jumping around in his boxers, trying to get his pants on, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." Derek grunted,

"What's with the pants?"

Derek grunted again, "It's nothing." Derek hobbled around the room on his right foot while trying to put his left leg in the leg of his jeans.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Amy said slowly, she took a quick look at Derek stumbling around the room, before turning on her side and shutting her eyes. Short moments passed before Amy felt the bed shift under Derek's weight.

"Good morning," he said, his voice low. Derek leaned his head on Amy's and pulled her into a hug. Amy smiled and wriggled in between his arms, enjoying the warmth his body was giving off. It was late January and even with the heaters on, the morning's could be chilly.

"Good morning," she replied,

"You have school." Derek said, unexpectedly.

"I know," Amy snuggled in deeper.

"Come on," Derek got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, Amy hear running water, "There, the shower is ready. You'll be late if you don't hurry up."

Amy's eyes shot up in her forehead, "Since when do you care if I'm going to be late for school or not?"

"Since Erica brought up the fact that you have the highest GPA in your school and you've only been there for five months."

"And what about that made you care about my education so much?" asked Amy,

"I don't want you to fail."

Amy laughed, "I won't fail if I'm five minutes late to school, Derek."

Derek shrugged and walked out of the room. Amy sighed, what the hell was up with him? One minute he was all romantic, the next he was acting like, like she was some sort of child. Amy got up and tried to push the thought away. It was just the Alpha's bugging him...or Michael, or was it something else that she didn't know about? Amy sighed and grabbed a towel for the shower.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the living room couch, frowning at the fireplace when Peter walked in.

Peter stopped to stare at his nephew, "Are you kidding me?"

Derek looked up at Peter, "What?"

Peter shook his head, "I know that face, Derek." Derek rolled his eyes. "You are the dumbest person I have ever met." Derek scowled at his uncle, "You think she won't notice what you're doing, Derek?" Derek just shrugged, "She's not a little child."

Derek laughed harshly, "Yes, she is."

Peter rolled his eyes, "This again? Really? You're reverting to this excuse, _again_?" Derek said nothing, he just looked at the floor, "She's going to find out Derek. You might as well give up now because if she finds out what you're doing, or _why _you're doing it- she's not going to be very happy about it."

Derek shrugged, "That's not my main concern."

Peter pursed his lips, "Well, it should be your biggest concern because when she finds out -and you know she will- when she finds out that you're-"

"Amy! Get out of that damn shower and hurry up! If I'm late again, Mrs. Henrich is going to kill me!"

Derek sighed, Erica was the loudest person in this house. Even a mouth full of food couldn't stop her from yelling.

Amy came down the stairs in a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt and her brown leather jacket folded over her arm and her hair in a low pony-tail, "I'm here, I'm here!" Amy grabbed a bagel and sat down next to Allison, "What did I miss?"

Erica grabbed Amy's wrist, "We have to go."

"Since when do you care about getting to school on time, have you and Derek been talking?" Amy laughed.

"Since that Michael kid asked the counselor to switch into all of your classes." Erica said sternly.

Amy's smile disappeared and there was a large crash from the living room. Derek ran in, his eyes red and his fists clenched.

"What did you just say?"

Erica closed her eyes, "Oh, did I forget to mention that little fact about Michael switching classes?"

Derek nostrils flared, "You did."

Erica looked over at Boyd and Isaac, her eyes narrowed, "Whoops."

Derek looked around the room, "That's it. Nobody is going to-"

Deaton walked down the stairs, stretching, "Wow, is it already eight? I'm sorry for sleeping in this long, I don't usually do that." Deaton looked from the teenagers to Derek, "Shouldn't you kids be going to school?"

The teens looked at each other and hopped out of their chairs, racing to escape the wrath of Derek.

Amy, however, stayed. She walked over to Derek and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry about it, okay?" Amy felt Derek's form soften and his eyes returned to their natural, green colour. Amy smiled and followed her friends outside. She got in Stiles' Jeep and the teenagers drove off to face a difficult school day.

* * *

Derek growled. Why hadn't Erica told him about Michael? Was she worried that he would do something? And what was he going to do about Amy? Peter coughed and Derek was shaken out of his thoughts, "What?"

"It's not going to work."

Derek scowled, "Shut up."

* * *

Amy walked into the caf, already exhausted from today's classes. Erica had been right, Michael had switched into every single one of her classes. He even sat beside her in two of them and the day wasn't even done! Who knew where he'd be seated in the rest of her classes. Amy found Erica sitting alone at a long, wooden cafeteria table.

"Where is everybody?" asked Amy, sitting down across from her friend.

"Stiles, Scott, Boyd and Isaac are at lacrosse practice-"

"Wait, Boyd plays?"

Erica nodded, "Yeah, he's actually pretty good."

"Oh."

"Allison is in the library for a science project and Lydia is cheering on Jackson at practice."

"Of course she is." Amy grabbed her fork and dug into her chicken Caesar salad.

"So, what's up with you?" asked Erica,

Amy shrugged, "Not a lot since we last talked this morning."

Erica laughed, "I meant with you and Derek, loser."

Amy looked away, "I don't even know,"

Erica looked up from her hamburger, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Something's off," replied Amy, "I don't know what and like, I don't know why I feel like something's wrong. But- I don't know, Derek is just so moody, there's something wrong." Erica looked at her friend, sympathetically, "Honestly, after we," Amy looked around the cafeteria, "After we did _it, _I thought we'd be closer," Amy took a bite of her salad, "And we were, for like a day and then I don't know what happened, he's just been pulling away, I guess."

Erica looked at Amy, quizzically, "What?"

Amy blushed, "Well after we," Amy looked around the cafeteria again, to make sure that nobody was listening, "After we mated, I thought we'd be closer, but, we're not."

Erica's eyes grew big, "Wait, you've only had sex with Derek once?"

Amy shushed her, "Yeah, once. Why?"

"Well, it doesn't really count."

"What do you mean it doesn't count?"

Erica shrugged, "It- it just- just doesn't count. I don't know how to explain it. But, the first time doesn't count."

Amy looked at Erica, confused, "Why doesn't it count?" Erica shrugged again, not knowing how to put it into words, "You have to tell me! Come on, Erica!" begged Amy.

Erica ate her salad, searching for the right words, "The first time doesn't count because it's just to mate." Amy looked at her with a blank expression on her face, "You won't understand 'cause you don't have that instinct but like- okay, so, like, the first time is just to mate. And that's it. Like, you're not really thinking about love or anything else, you're just thinking about mating and that's it. Nothing else really matters. It's just- all that really goes through your head the first time is to mate. Nothing else. Just mating.

"Oh."

Erica nodded, "The first time, all I was thinking about was biting Stiles. I couldn't even enjoy myself, all I could think about was mating with him. So, I don't know. The first time doesn't really count. But the rest do because then you're kind of focusing on your partner and the relationship, not just about biting the person." Erica looked at Amy, "Does that make any sense?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. But, wait, do all," Amy leaned in, "Do all werewolves have that feeling? Like, do they all feel like the first time doesn't count?"

"I don't know. I think so, because when I finally mated with Stiles it was like, I had finally finished the whole mating thing but, like there was something missing, something was unresolved."

"Oh." Amy stared at the table, thinking hard, "Do you think Derek has that feeling? That unresolved feeling?"

Erica pursed her lips, "I think so."

"Do you think that's why he's been acting so weird?"

"It's Derek, you never really know with him. But, I think so."

Amy smiled, "Well, I can fix that."

The two were eating in silence when Erica said, "You two are connected, you know that right?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I can feel it." she smiled, unconsciously.

Erica smiled brightly, "Good, it's not just us that can feel it then."

Amy laughed, "No, I can definitely feel it too. It's like there's a string or something and no matter where I am, I can feel Derek at the end of it. It's sounds so corny, oh my gosh..."

Erica laughed and the two went back to eating.

Only a few moments passed when Stiles and Scott came barreling into the cafeteria, accidentally knocking over a small freshman with their lacrosse sticks.

Scott sat down next to Amy, but Amy was too focused on Erica and Stiles to notice.

"Hey," said Erica,

"Hi there," Stiles picked up a fry from Erica's plate and put an arm over her shoulder, whispering something into her ear. Erica giggled and then turned around to murmur something into Stiles' ear. From his face to his neck he turned red, he sputtered, "Yeah- yeah. Of course- yeah, definitely."

Erica grinned at Amy, and the latter was reminded of a Cheshire cat. Amy locked eyes with Scott, he made retching motions and Amy laughed. He had a point.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is! Tell me what you guys think is going on with Derek, what is he doing and why won't Amy like it? What do you want more of and what do you think of the whole first time thing? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Amy ran out of Gym class and into math; the last class of the day. Amy walked into class, smiling when she saw that the pack was clumped together on the far, right side of the room. Amy pushed her way out of the hall and into the class.

"Hey!" Erica waved Amy over.

"Hey," Amy sat down in the chair next to Erica.

"Michael is in this class." stated Erica, quietly not wasting any time on small talk.

"I know," Amy looked over to the direction of Michael, who was just walking into class, ",but, you said that he switched into all my classes, Erica. He's not in my gym class."

Erica's eyebrows flew back in her hair, "Obviously not, Amy. Honey, your gym class is an all-girls class. Michael couldn't have gotten in even if he had tried! I thought you knew that when I said 'all of your classes' that that excluded gym because of the whole gender thing." Erica laughed.

"Oh, hush." Amy playfully slapped Erica on the arm.

Mr. Lee entered the math class, slowly, holding a large stack of paper, "Class, say good-bye to your desk partner because I'm switching you up."

Amy sighed and looked over at Michael, she already knew that he would be her new seating partner. Amy looked up at Mr. Lee, ordering his class around. Amy glanced over at the pack, they were being split up; they already looked lost without one another. Scott looked over at Stiles, confused, as Mr. Lee separated them and put Stiles next to a stuck-up blonde named Janet and Scott next to Greenburg.

"Amy and Michael, back row."

Amy grabbed her books and stood up, heading over to the back with Michael.

"Did you set this up?" Michael asked Amy, nudging her with his shoulder.

Amy scowled, "No, believe me. I did not set this up."

"Are you sure?" Michael winked, "I think that you fell in love with me in the store the other day, and now you've paid the teachers for this seating arrangement."

Amy bit her tongue, "Michael, I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean that you can't love me."

Amy rolled her eyes, was he serious? "Michael, can you just lay off? I really need to focus on this." Amy gestured to the math that Mr. Lee was writing on the black board.

Michael shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Amy sighed in relief and looked down at her math. An hour had passed when Mr. Lee left the class to go to the bathroom and Amy felt herself being watched. She looked over to her side and saw Michael, staring.

"Michael..."

"What?" Michael raised his hands in the air, in defense, "I didn't say anything!"

"Stop, Michael, seriously. This is getting ridiculous. I need to pay attention to this."

"Mr. Lee left the room, what are you paying attention to?" Michael asked.

"I need to copy the notes and you're making it difficult for me to concentrate when you're staring at me!"

"I was just admiring the view!" Michael grinned.

"Well, stop!" Amy threw her pencil on the desk in exasperation, "Just, screw off! Will you?"

Michael shrugged, "Whatever," he looked at Jackson, who was blatantly staring at the two, his eyes red and focused on Michael.

"There's too much noise in this room for people to be doing math! In this classroom we work to the bell and we don't have useless breaks!" Mr. Lee said, walking over to his desk to start grading work.

Amy felt Michael's breath on her shoulder, "Do you want to meet me at Starbucks, after school?

Amy laughed, gaining herself a dirty look from Mr. Lee. She turned around in her chair to look at Michael, "No, Michael. I do not."

Amy pulled out her phone and texted Erica,

_Can u grab my stuff out of the locker after school? _

Within a moment, Amy felt her phone vibrate,

_Sure. Michael?_

Amy clicked reply, _Ya_

Amy put her phone back in her pocket and looked at the clock, only one more minute until the bell rang. She started packing up her bags, slowly. Knowing that if Mr. Lee saw her packing up before the bell, she would get detention. As Amy put her papers in her binder, the bell rang. Amy took in a deep breath and raced out of the class as fast as she could, hugging her binders to her chest.

"Wait up!" Amy groaned, he was following her now? Amy said nothing, maybe Michael would get the hint, "Amy, stop!" Amy smiled as she walked out of the school to see Derek leaning against his Camaro.

The moment Amy stepped out of the school, Derek caught that something was wrong. He stood up a little taller and saw that Michael was chasing after her. Derek growled.

Amy rushed over to Derek, she walked into his arms, expecting him to hug her.

He didn't.

Amy looked up at him, confused. Derek pushed Amy away from him and looked over at Michael and then at the Alpha pack that was leaving the school, smirking. Amy leaned against the Camaro and watched Derek.

_How could he just push me away? Am I being too needy? _

A little voice in Amy's head told her that something was wrong with Derek and her, but Amy refused to believe it. She was just being paranoid, Derek was just being Derek.

Derek got in the car and Amy followed him, seeing that the pack was heading out of the school and to their cars.

"Hey," Amy leaned in to kiss Derek but he pulled away without saying anything to her.

Amy nodded her head, slowly. There was definitely something wrong.

As Derek got on the road leading to the Hale house, Amy noticed that the trees were blurring by, much faster than they were supposed to. "Derek, Derek, slow down." Amy sighed, his driving was going to get her killed.

Derek said nothing. Amy looked at the speedometer, "Derek! Derek! Stop! You are going 110 in a 70 zone, Derek!" Amy looked out of the front window, in the distance she saw a small child racing across the street, being chased by their mother, laughing. "Derek, slow down." Derek just glared at the road ahead of him, "Derek!" Amy yelled as the child and mother got closer and closer, "Derek!" she grabbed onto his bicep, pulling on his jacket, "Derek! The kid! Derek!"

Slowly, Derek looked over at Amy, as if he had just woken up from a trance. Amy screamed out in horror as she waited for the hit. Derek looked back to the road and his eyes bulged, he swerved just as the car was about to collide with the small family.

Amy opened her eyes slowly, confused as to why they hadn't hit anything. Amy looked at Derek who was shaking, Amy took in a deep breath and glanced back to peek at the mother and son, running off of the street. Amy then glanced at the falling arrow on the speedometer.

Amy let go of his arm, not once looking away from the arrow. Derek took in a shaky breath and re-adjusted his hands on the wheel. Amy let her head rest on the seat and shut her eyes. The pair sat in a tense silence.

"You should probably schedule a check for your driving skills," Amy peeked over at Derek and saw him crack a smile.

He shrugged, "I'd rather not. I'd probably fail."

Amy smiled, uneasily and took in a deep breath, everyone was fine. Stop panicking.

Amy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in when she saw the Hale house come into view. Derek parked the car in front and Amy got out on shaky legs.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked as he opened up the front door to the house.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, but Derek-" Amy pulled Derek back on the porch, "You can't ever do that again, ever, ever again." Amy put his hands in hers, "That was way too close, Derek." Derek wriggled his hands out of Amy's grip but Amy just grabbed them again, "Derek. Promise me that you'll stop speeding. One day you'll kill someone doing it."

Derek said nothing, but Amy understood.

"Thank you."

Amy grabbed Derek and pulled him into the house.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry! I know you, beautiful beings have been waiting a week to read these horrid chapters but here's chapter four! I am so sorry that it is taking a week to upload the chapters and they're not very good quality but I have school and it's just a lot more work than I expected this year. However, I am not going to stop this story because I am horribly emotionally invested and I know the future to this story and I love it! Ugh, and yes I agree with all of you complaining about how Derek has gotten annoying but he has a reason to be annoying right now and that is going to play out in later chapters. What else did I want to say? Oh! Next week you may not get a chapter, I mean, I will try but I'm not sure if I'll be able to work on it this week. Anyways, again, I am so sorry! Please don't give up on this story (or me). I love you guys to pieces, thank you! Oh did anybody recognize the foreshadowing in this chapter? Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Peter looked up from his computer as Amy and Derek walked into the living room.

"Nothing." replied Derek.

Peter glanced at Amy but if he wanted to ask, he didn't. Amy said down next to Peter on the couch and she pushed the controller out of his hands,

"Hey!" Peter yelled, Amy giggled, her pulse finally returning back to normal, "The fact that you're with Derek does not give you the right to push me around. I could easily kill you, you're human after all." Derek took in a deep breath as Peter made the last remark but Peter just winked at Amy and leaned over to grab his controller off of the floor.

"What was the rush?" Erica said as she walked into the living room followed by Stiles, holding all of Amy's books.

Amy looked at Derek, "I had to pee."

Erica laughed and grabbed the books out of Stiles' hands, "I told you! She has a small bladder, doesn't she?" Erica smiled at Derek. Derek just gave her a short grunt. Amy's lips tensed, the least that Derek could do was say something.

As the rest of the pack filed into the living room, Derek made an announcement, "We have training today."

"Wh- what?" Scott stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, get outside and do fifty push-ups-" Derek looked at Erica, "You too. I've slacked off with the training for the last couple of days and that's not happening anymore. Outside. Fifty push-ups. Now."

Jackson blinked, "Are you serious?"

Derek growled.

"Wow..." Jackson and the pack got off the couch and shuffled their way outside and began their fifty push-ups in the snow leaving Stiles, Erica, Amy and Allison alone.

"What do you want to do?" asked Stiles,

"We might as well begin on the homework," Allison said, grabbing her things out of her bag, "Amy, I need some help with this Trig."

"Sure." Amy slid off the couch and sat, cross-legged next to Allison.

Stiles threw his hands in the air and huffed, "Are you serious? Homework? Why?"

Allison smiled, "College, Stiles."

Stiles hissed and Lydia pushed him off the couch, "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because it's less than a year away!" replied Lydia.

Stiles hissed again and laid down on the floor, "No, no, no."

Amy laughed at his denial and began helping Allison with her math.

Half an hour hadn't passed when Lydia spoke up, "Do you want to go up to my room? All my nail polishes are there and I've already finished all my AP stuff." Lydia extended her right hand in front of her and she studied it.

Allison looked up from her math, "Fine."

Amy helped gather Allison's books and the group walked up to Lydia's room. Allison and Amy grabbed chairs and put them around Lydia's table. While Stiles jumped on Lydia's bed, followed by Lydia; gingerly holding two bottles of nail polish.

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles, cautiously as Lydia started to undo Stiles' shoelaces.

"Nothing," Lydia replied, pulling off Stiles' sneaker.

Lydia pursed her lips and pulled off Stiles' sock, "What are you doing? I'd have been okay with you undressing me a couple months ago but now it's not allowed."

Lydia sighed and picked up a dark red nail polish, looking at it, curiously, "Shut up, Stiles. I want to see which colour would look better!"

Stiles looked around for help but Amy and Allison were too engrossed in the work to notice what was going on on the bed, "You can't do that!"

Lydia didn't say a word, she just grabbed Stiles' foot and started painting his nails.

"Lydia! That is red! Like, bright red!"

"I can see that, Stiles. Now stay still or I'll get it on your skin."

"Lydia! Jesus Christ! Does that even come off?"

"Of course it does, Stiles!"

"Take it off! If Scott sees this, he'll never let me live it down!"

Lydia pursed her lips, "Fine." Lydia grabbed for the nail polish remover and uncapped it, "Don't move." Stiles tensed his muscles, Lydia leaned over Stiles' feet and started to wipe the polish off.

"Lydia!" Stiles squirmed away from the cold liquid and flung his feet up in the air, throwing the bottle of nail polish remover out of Lydia's hands and onto the bed.

"Stiles!" Lydia screamed, jumping off the bed, "I told you not to move!"

Amy and Allison turned around to look at what all the commotion was all about.

"You didn't tell me that it would be cold!"

"Stiles, honestly? My room is the coldest one in this house and it is snowing outside! Did you really expect the nail polish remover to be lukewarm?"

Stiles whimpered, "It's cold."

Amy stood up and shook her head, "I'm going to go get some paper towels." Lydia looked at her, thankfully. Amy left the room listening to Lydia bicker about the wasted nail polish remover. Amy walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the paper towels. As she was walking out of the kitchen she heard a growl come from the den. Amy tip-toed to thee hallway and stood next to the den opening.

"You can't keep doing this Derek, she is not a child!" Deaton stated,

"Yes, she is. A young child is exactly what she is." Derek rebutted,

"A young child that doesn't deserve what you're doing to her." piped in Peter, "You made your choice, Derek. Now, you have to live with it."

Derek groaned, "She'll get over it! It's just a little, stupid, teenage crush."

Amy heard Deaton sigh, "No, it is not and Amy is going to find out. That much, we know. What are you going to say when she confronts you, Derek?"

Amy's heart sank, any hope she had that they were talking about someone else was ripped away.

"I don't know! I haven't thought that far ahead!" Derek said, Amy could tell that he was exasperated. How long had they been in the den?

"Well, you should have thought about that because she is going to confront you and it won't be in a couple of months or weeks. I give it a week, tops. Maybe less if it's her time of month."

Derek growled, "Shut up, Peter."

Amy squeezed the paper towels in her hands. She didn't want to hear any more of this. She didn't want to hear any more of how her supposed mate pretty much hated her. Amy rushed up the stairs, not bothering to look back. They had probably heard her footsteps running up the stairs. Amy didn't care though, she just wanted to be somewhere else.

"Finally!" Lydia said, jumping off the bed to grab the paper towels out of Amy's pale, stiff hands, "We were starting to think that you had gotten side tracked making little werewolf babies with Derek." Lydia winked at Amy, and Allison and Stiles laughed. Amy tried to laugh with them but it came out... wrong.

"What time is it?" asked Amy, hoping that this would lead to a topic that didn't involve the Alpha.

Allison looked down at her watch, "It's like four-thirty. Why?"

Amy shrugged and inhaled a shaky breath, "I wanted to know whether I should order Chinese food now or later." Amy patted her stomach, "I'm getting kind of hungry." Amy faked a small smile and laid down on the bed next to Stiles while Allison and Lydia started a riveting conversation on Mrs. Hawthorne's latest outfit.

Stiles glanced over at Amy and he put an arm around her shoulder, "What's wrong?" he whispered,

Amy shook her head, "It's nothing," Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Really! I've just got a lot on my mind... with school and mom being away in England so I'm just a bit tired."

Stiles frowned, catching her lie but he didn't pester on. He just leaned his cheek on Amy's hair and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Whatever you say, Ame's."

Amy smiled, grateful that he wasn't pushing the subject.

* * *

"Hey, Amy... Amy." Amy's eyes fluttered open and she was rewarded with the sight of Stiles' out-of-focus face right in front of her nose.

"Hugh?" Amy looked around and noticed that she was in Lydia's bedroom.

"Finally! Sleeping Beauty is awake! Come on, the food's here."

Amy blinked, she must have fallen asleep on the bed. Man, she had had the weirdest dream. Derek was regretting the decision to mate with her and he still thought he was a child! Amy walked down the stairs, following Stiles. She flashed a grin at Derek who didn't return it, he just opened up a box of beef and broccoli. Amy's heart sank, it hadn't been a dream. The earlier events flooded in and Amy couldn't help but sway. Derek really did hate her.

"Hey!" Jackson said, sliding a chair open for Amy, "We thought you were never going to wake up." he smiled and twirled some spaghetti onto his fork.

Amy managed a sad smile, "Yeah, I'm here. Back to reality."

Erica looked across the table at Amy and frowned, 'What's wrong?' she mouthed, but Amy shook her head. This wasn't the place or the time and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Jackson," Lydia looked up from her food and pursed her lips, waiting for the whole table to acknowledge her before she went on, "We're sleeping in your room tonight."

Jackson shrugged, "Okay, why my room all of a sudden?"

Lydia sighed, dramatically, "Well, Stiles here," Lydia gestured to Stiles with her fork and the tips of Stiles' ears turned red, "Decided that it would be a great idea to spill nail polish remover all over my bed spread."

"Nuh-uh!" Stiles defended, "It was cold! How was I supposed to know that it was going to be cold!"

Erica sighed, "Stiles, honey, please stop."

Stiles' whole face flushed scarlet but he didn't say another word.

"Did you get it out?" asked Jackson,

Lydia nodded, "Amy went downstairs and got some paper towels."

Derek's fork clattered on the table and he paused. Deaton looked up from his chow mein and coughed, Peter only smirked.

"When did Stiles spill the nail polish?" asked Peter.

"I didn't spill it!" interjected Stiles,

"Quarter after four, right?" Lydia asked Allison,

"Around there, yeah." Allison nodded.

"Oh, really?" Peter raised his eyebrows at Derek but the latter refused to look up at the world, "Did you hear anything interesting Amy?"

Amy blinked, slowly. What could she say? "No, not much. I was in a hurry so I didn't really notice anything, the acetone in nail polish remover can really ruin your bed sheets."

Lydia nodded, "Oh yeah, you have no idea what some of the ingredients in nail polish remover can do to every day things!"

And so, to Amy's delight, the subject was changed to the horrible effects of acetone.

Amy looked up at Derek, who was studying her. Amy glanced back at her food.

_Ignore him. Ignore him. You'll talk to him later. Just... ignore him._

Amy stabbed another piece of broccoli with her fork. Honestly, she wasn't hungry but Erica was staring at her and she knew that if she didn't eat enough, Erica wouldn't even wait them to be alone, she would ask what was wrong loud and clear and in front of everybody. Slowly, the group left the table and Amy was left alone sitting across from Erica.

"What's wrong?" Erica whispered as Boyd and Jackson left the kitchen.

Amy shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It is obviously not nothing, Amy," Erica sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Just Derek and stuff." Amy stood up and threw the rest of her food out in the garbage.

Erica leaped out of her chair and grabbed the rest of the plates on the table, "Derek or stuff?"

"Derek."

Erica threw the plastic plates into the garbage and grabbed a cloth to clean up the table, "What about him?"

"Nothing, it's just- I'm just being paranoid."

Erica's eyebrows rose, "Are you sure that you're just being paranoid?"

Amy nodded and headed out of the kitchen, "Can I sleep in you room tonight?"

Erica nodded and pulled Amy into a hug, "Yeah, of course you can. Don't worry about Derek, okay?

Amy laughed, "I'll try not to."

Amy and Erica walked into the living room, a living room that, Amy noticed, lacked Derek.

"Where did Derek go?" asked Amy,

Peter and Deaton looked at each other, "Um, he's out. Said something about still being hungry."

Amy rolled her eyes at Peter's lie, "Okay, then. Hey, um," Amy looked around the room. Stiles and Erica were cuddling on the love seat. Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac were in the midst of watching a football game and Allison and Lydia were talking about the new Gucci perfume, "I'm going to go to bed."

Erica looked up from Stiles, "Do you want to talk?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm just tired."

Erica nodded and looked back to Stiles. Amy walked up the stairs and did her before-bed activities in a haze.

_What happened with Derek? What did I do wrong?_

Amy sighed, what had she done wrong? Did this have something to do with the Alpha's?

Amy tried to remember when Derek had started to pull away. Amy had only noticed it the last couple of days! There had to be a reason!

Amy snuggled up in the bed, pulled the sheets over her head and tried to fall asleep. The covers were hiding her, when Stiles and Erica bounced into the room.

Erica pulled away from Stiles and kneeled over to see if Amy was okay, "Hey, Ame's."

Amy pulled the covers down and pretended that Erica had just woke her up, "Mhm, what?"

Erica just gave her a light punch, "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just really tired."

Erica frowned sadly and walked back to Stiles with a guiet 'good-night'. Amy pulled on the covers and re-adjusted them back over her head.

Amy tried to sleep but as the air grew colder and the world more silent, all she could hear was Stiles and Erica giggling from across the room and she couldn't help but think of Derek.

Without registering that she was crying, Amy wiped a small tear off of her cheek. What had she done wrong? She had worked so hard for Derek! What had she done wrong? It wasn't fair; everybody was happy except for Derek and her. Amy frowned, she had thought that mating would solve the problem but it hadn't. Peter had even told her -in his own weird way- that mating would calm Derek down so he wasn't as agitated, angry and obsessed with being in control, but it hadn't! Amy grabbed at a pillow outside of her little cocoon and pulled it in. Amy whimpered when she saw the style of it; it was the same pillow that Derek had in his room. Amy pushed it back out of her little fort; she didn't need anything else to remind her of Derek when everything else already did. Amy took in a shaky breath andshut her eyes and she slowly fell asleep, listening to the soft giggles of Erica and Stiles.

* * *

Amy woke up tired. Her eyes were red and her once bright blue irises were now a dull, blurry blue colour, her hair was a mess and she had red lines on her face from the position that she had slept. Amy walked her way to the bathroom and looked at herself; groaning. No amount of make-up was going to fix how she felt today but hopefully it would help fix whatever was going on with her face. Amy turned on the shower and stepped in, hoping to rinse away her problems.

* * *

"Derek, she knows."

Derek rolled his eyes at Peter. The two men were sitting in the living room talking when Deaton walked in, holding a tray with a steaming cup of tea and two black coffee's, "She doesn't know."

Deaton and Peter shared a look, "Derek, denying it, it isn't helping. She knows what you're doing." Deaton tried to reason with him.

"Just tell her _why_ and maybe she won't dump your sorry self!" Peter added.

"Listen, I am a grown man and I don't need to be lectured but you two."

Deaton took a sip of his tea, "From what I can remember, you needed these lectures when it came to mating with her."

Derek stood up and grabbed his coffee, "That was before, I know what I'm doing now."

"Denial is stupid, Derek!" Peter called after him. Derek didn't say anything he just walked up the stairs and came face-to-face with Amy. Derek took in a deep breath and Peter bounded from his chair and into the hallway to get a better look at the scene that was about to unfold.

Amy looked down and whispered a hum of a 'good morning'. Her only response was a curt nod from Derek. Amy returned to her walk down the stairs and Derek took long strides to get to his room.

"Are you picking me up today, after school?" Amy said, looking back up at Derek.

Derek looked down and gripped his coffee, tightly, "Sure."

"Thanks." Amy walked the last two steps of the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen, saying a short 'good morning' to Peter and Deaton.

Peter sighed, this was not what he had expected. He had wanted a big blow-out of drama! With angry fire works and everything! He sighed, Derek was obviously to stupid to realize that Amy was not an idiot child, that was going to hurt him in the future.

Peter raced up to Amy and put his arm through hers, "Sorry about him,"

Amy shrugged, "He's probably just PMSing."

Peter laughed but he could tell that Amy was crushed, he didn't need his werewolf senses to see that, "No," Peter whispered into Amy's ear, "I think he's just a dumb-ass that doesn't want to be happy for once in his life."

Amy smiled at Peter and let out a little laugh, "Thank you!" Amy hugged him and walked into to the kitchen where the pack was pigging out on eggs and bacon.

"Smells delicious!" Amy said, pulling out a chair next to Allison,

"Of course it does!" Scott answered, "I made the bacon!"

Allson laughed and looked at Amy, "He means he took the bacon out of the frying pan after I finished crisping it up to the perfect amount."

Scott leaned across the table and his elbow fell into the butter dish.

"Aw! Come on, man! I was just gonna grab some!" Stiles whined.

Lydia's pink lips pursed, "Ew, Scott."

Scott pulled his arm out of the butter and wiped it with a towel, "Whatever, but I did make the bacon. Allison didn't do anything so now she's telling people that she made the bacon."

Allison threw a piece of bread at Scott and Amy reached for some food before all of it ended up on the floor, "I made it, Scott!"

Scott stretched, "Whatever you want to think."

Allison glared at her boyfriend.

"Okay, it's time to go," Jackson said, looking at his watch, a few minutes later.

The gang threw their plates in the sink and ran upstairs to brush their teeth.

* * *

Amy frowned as she walked into math, another class with Michael. He was sitting at his desk, arms stretched behind him, smirking.

Amy walked over to her desk, head held high. She was not going to allow Michael to get to her. She already had enough problems. Or she had a problem; Derek.

Amy sat down at her seat, wordlessly.

"Hey, there." Michael smiled at her.

Amy said nothing, she just opened her math books and started to copy down the homework off the board.

"You're not going to say anything, really?" Amy kept writing, "Look," Michael turned around so that he was facing her, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just- I really like you and I thought that because you're like, dating Derek Hale that you were into assholes and then I was like maybe I should try to be one. But, obviously that didn't work. And honestly, if anybody ever like, acted like that around me I would have murdered them so I just wanted to say sorry and that, well you know, I'm really not that bad and I'm sorry for like totally harassing you yesterday and the days before that and I promise I didn't bribe the teachers for the seating arrangement; I guess it was just lucky for me."

Amy looked up from her paper and smiled, "Thank you." She went back to her math.

From her peripheral vision she could see Michael nod his head, slowly, "You're welcome. And again- I'm sorry."

Amy smiled and looked up at Mr. Lee explaining the algebra to the class.

Amy tried to concentrate but all she could think about was Derek. She knew that Derek was pulling away but why? There had to be reason. Maybe it was because of the Alpha's or maybe Derek was just being stupid... or maybe she had done something wrong! Amy looked around the room at the pack, everybody had somebody; Erica and Stiles were mouthing things to each other, Lydia and Jackson were eyeing each other and Scott and Allison were making kissy-faces. Hell, even Isaac and Boyd had found girlfriends! Amy tried to remember what could have made Derek mad at her, made him hate her. But, she couldn't think of anything! What had she said? What had she done? Maybe she was being too needy, maybe she wasn't being needy enough. Maybe they hadn't spent enough time together, maybe Derek was the sort of guy that wanted to go out on a proper date. Amy sighed, she didn't know anything about him! Nothing, and they had already mated. But if you're someone's mate did it really matter how much you knew them before you mated? Because you were their _mate_. Maybe the problem was that they hadn't gotten to know each other. Maybe it was because of the age difference, Derek had always been against mating her because of that; she had heard it herself more than once. Amy looked up at the clock, there was only five minutes of school left. She had missed everything! The whole lesson! She quickly jotted down the homework and decided that she wouldn't stay after school and ask Mr. Lee, she would ask Lydia when she got to Derek's.

As Mr. Lee said his last words of the day, Michael leaned over and whispered, "Again, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and I'm really not that much of a douchebag."

"So you're only a little bit of a douchebag?"

Michael chuckled, his green eyes brightened, "Yeah, only a little bit. Seventeen percent on good days."

Amy smiled and stood up to go wait by the door with the pack.

"Why were you talking with Micheal?" questioned Lydia when Amy walked over to them,

"He was just apologizing."

Jackson raised his eyebrows and he put his arm over Amy's shoulder and she smelled his Armani cologne.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything from him?" asked Stiles.

"I'm sure." Amy smiled at the pack's protectiveness, her real family may not be here but she had a family with the pack.

"Hey, we're still going to go and order some pizza after school, right?." Allison said, changing the topic.

"Yeah, everybody is going and then we'll bring it back to the house." Scott responded,

Amy sighed, "I was actually just thinking about that. I'm tired, I don't want to go, just go without me and get me a cheese, okay?

Lydia and Erica looked at each other, "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, Derek is giving me a ride and I'm tired."

"Okay, whatever you say." Stiles replied.

The bell rang and the pack walked out of the classroom and into the parking lot. Amy looked at Derek, waiting outside of his black Camaro.

"Hey," Amy smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Derek just grunted.

"Amy! Amy!" Amy turned around to see Sammie running after her. Sammie's short, pixie-cut hair was covered by a green toque and her large sweater flapped against the wind as Sammie ran over to Amy.

"Hey, what's wrong, Sammie?" Amy asked her friend,

"Oh, nothing. I - just- hold on. Let me catch my- my breath." Amy laughed at her friend's athletic ability. Sammie was a ballet dancer, best of her class but she could not run. At all.

Sammie stood up, her bright green eyes, practically glowing against the white, snowy floor, "You forgot your english book. I found it in the change room and I thought that I would give it to you during lunch, but I ended up having to go to cheer practice and so- now I'm here." Sammie clutched her stomach, breathing in deeply.

"Oh! Thank you! I was wondering where it went to!" the two girls hugged.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Sammie winked at Amy as she caught sight of Derek, leaning against the Camaro.

Amy giggled, Well ye-"

"No." interrupted Derek, loudly. Amy looked at Derek, open-mouthed. "We're mutual friends." added Derek, emotionally stabbing Amy in the heart.

"Oh," Sammie looked down at the floor, "Well- um, I have to go. Sorry about that..."

"No problem. Honest mistake." Amy said good-bye to her friend and she got inside of the Camaro.

Did this actually happen, she thought. How could Derek do that to her? How could he just say no after- after everything?

Amy sat in a quit paralysis the whole way to the Hale house watching the outside get dark as she got closer and closer to the house. It wasn't even four and the whole town was smothered in night-time darkness.

Derek parked his car in front of the house and got out, he waited for Amy to get out and he opened the door.

Amy looked at Derek, he looked so old... so tired, like he had just got back from a battle.

Amy frowned, how could he do that to her? After everything, everything they had done... how could he just dismiss their relationship like that?

Derek opened the door for her and she walked past.

He was not going to get away with what he just did, Amy told herself. Peter was right when he said that it wouldn't be long before Amy snapped and confronted Derek... because it would be today.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So that is chapter 5! So, what do you think is going to happen? Is Derek going to see what he did wrong and go back to Amy? What do you guys think of Michael now? Is he actually nice or just a good actor? And what's happening with the Alpha's, they haven't been in the story much, what do you think they're doing... or planning? Please leave lots and lots of reviews! Do you want me to add anything, do you want to see more of anybody? Love you all! And I am so sorry for not uploading as much as I wish to, but school is just so much more stressful this year and this story -as much as I love it- is the last of my priorities. But, it is one of my priority! So, please leave lots of reviews! I love you all, have an awesome week!


	6. Chapter 6

Amy stormed in after Derek, he was not getting away with it. The last few weeks she had been noticing something but what had happened with Sammie just solidified that something was wrong and Amy wanted to know what.

"Derek!" Amy called after Derek sho was walking through the hallway, ignoring her, "Derek, turn around!" Amy grabbed his arm and pulled on it until he turned around, "What the hell was that?" Derek only shrugged, "Tell me! What. The. Hell. Was that?" Amy said, her eyes hard, "Every time I try to kiss you in public you act like I'm some sort of pest that won't leave you alone!" Derek shrugged a second time, "I understand when people aren't big on PDA but you won't even hold my hand outside of this house!" Derek looked down, "Tell me, what was what?" Amy was yelling now, "Tell me!" she poked Derek in the chest and he took a step back, although he had no need to, "Tell me!"

Derek looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her to drop it, "It's nothing."

Amy eyes bulged out of their sockets, "I'm not an idiot, Derek! That was obviously something. We mated and now we're not even in a relationship, according to you. Tell me, now!"

"No." Derek replied,

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Derek.

"Of course I do, Derek. That's why I asked."

Derek looked back at the floor and whispered, "You're a weakness."

Amy had to fight the urge to giggle, "I'm a what? Did you say that I'm a weakness?"

Derek nodded, his expression grim, "You're a weakness and with the Alpha's here, I can't just flaunt my weaknesses. I have to hide them."

Amy rolled her eyes, Derek was serious, "So, you're trying to tell me that I'm a weakness and you can't have weaknesses around,"

Derek shook his head, "No, I never said that."

"Yes, you did, Derek. You just said that you didn't want me around," Amy put her hands on her hips, Amy's face took on a look like she was having an epiphany. Looking sideways, she said, "Just- just tell me one thing, okay?" Derek nodded, "If you had known that I was your mate," Amy looked up at Derek to make sure that he was following, "If you had known that I was your mate but you didn't have that instinct to bite me, would you have mated with me?"

Derek looked away and Amy bit her lip, refusing to let him have an easy way out, "Tell me, Derek!" Amy took a step forward and started to pound on Derek's chest- her hands rolled in fists.

"No." said Derek in a hushed breath,

Amy stopped her pounding and looked up, shocked to hear that Derek had actually admitted it.

"No," Amy repeated him, "Okay," she stood up a little taller and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Amy blinked a couple of times, turned around and walked through the hallway. Derek looked after her, he didn't know what he had done wrong! Amy had wanted the truth and she had gotten it. What was wrong now?

Amy opened the door and Derek looked around the room, pushing his hands through his hair, he followed her to the door and stopped on the porch, "Where are you going, Amy?" he yelled,

Amy didn't look back, she kept walking through the snow, hoping that she didn't slip on a piece of ice, "I'm leaving."

Derek tried to keep his eyes from rolling, "Where are you going, Amy?" Derek jumped off the porch and started walking towards her,

"I'm going home, Derek.

Derek sighed, "It's dangerous! Your parents aren't home, it's pitch dark outside and the Alpha's are still around! Listen to me, Amy! Stop! Amy, stop acting like a child."

Derek heard Amy laugh, "Of course, I'm always acting like a child to you, right?"

"Amy, no. I never said that. Come back inside, we can talk or whatever but, just stop. Please, just stop."

Derek started to jog up to Amy's retreating figure when she turned around with tears spilling down her face, Derek wondered how he hadn't noticed them before, "No, Derek! I won't just stop! I worked so damn, freaking hard for you and then you treat me like utter shit and you don't even get it!" Amy pulled at her hair, "So _you_ can stop, Derek! Leave me alone. Just like you wish you could have left before, leave me alone now!"

Derek stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground, "It's not that easy,"

Amy looked up to the heavens and laughed, "I'm sure it's not that easy, Derek! If it had been that easy you would have probably already found a way to freaking leave me so that I could get over my little, stupid, teenage crush on you!"

Derek looked up at her, biting his lip, "Amy-" Derek's voice was calm like he was trying to coax a small child into eating their dinner.

Amy laughed again, tears spilling down her face freely, "Don't 'Amy,' me! I'm not some idiot, Derek! As much as you think I am, I'm not! Now, just go back and leave me alone!"

Derek shook his head and started walking towards her again, slipping off his leather jacket so that he could put it over her shoulders.

"No!" Amy screamed, her hands balled up into fists at her side. Her eyes red and cheeks pink from the cold. She walked backwards, almost stumbling on a tree root, "No, Derek! Just leave me alone!"

Derek ignored her and kept walking, "Amy, it's getting dark and you'll have to go through the forest. At least let me drive you home."

Amy shook her head and used her arm to wipe the tears falling down her face, "No," she said, her voice shaking,

"How are you going to get home?" he asked,

"Why would you even care, Derek? Life would be so much easier for you if I wasn't around!"

"Amy, I never-" Derek started,

"You might as well have, Derek!" Amy wiped a fresh batch of tears from her face.

"Amy, stop. Come over here." Derek took a step closer to her and extended his arm out.

"No!" Amy yelled at him, her hands curled up in fists beside her, "No!" she locked eyes with him, "I'd rather die than be with you, Derek! Leave me alone!" Amy whipped around to face the darkening forest and stomped away leaving Derek frozen in his spot. His mouth slightly parted in an 'o' shape.

* * *

A/N: I love this scene! I know I shouldn't but I do! I adore it! I had to so much fin writing it from beginning to end, oh gosh, I just love this chapter! By the way, PDA means Public Displays of Affection (It's when you're really showy about your relationship in public) Just wanted to say that quickly, just in case people didn't understand. So, what do you think will happen? Review please, and lots of them! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Amy sobbed into her hands as she made her way through the dark woods.

How had she let things get so heated, so quickly? Amy sobbed even harder, how had it gotten to this point? Walking the woods, crying into her jacket in the middle of the dark.

Amy looked behind herself and saw the tiny porch light of the Hale house in the distance. Amy sobbed even harder than before; Derek wasn't coming after her. He didn't care about her. He was done. Amy kept walking, she had ruined everything with Derek. Why hadn't she slowed down and accepted his offer to talk? She had ruined everything! And now she was alone; her mom on another continent, who knew where her real dad was and all of her friends were gone. Amy looked behind herself again, noticing that she was too far away to see the porch light. Was she even going in the right direction? Amy looked back in front of her and her blurry vision met dark red eyes. A couple of them actually. Amy gasped as a leathery hand grabbed at her neck.

"Shh! Shh!" Amy looked around as three figures encircled her,

"What are you going to do to me?" Amy whimpered,

"Shut up and we won't do anything to hurt you."

Amy looked around at her attackers and noticed long, blonde hair glistening on the woman that was dragging her further and further away from the Hale house and the town.

"Gretchen?" The Alpha only growled and Amy took that as a yes, "He-!" Amy's cry for help was muffled by Gretchen's perfectly manicured hand.

"I told you to shut up and I-" There was a roar from the other side of the forest and Gretchen's body shook so hard that she dropped Amy onto the floor. Gretchen exchanged worried glances with her pack and the group made a silent agreement; they bounded off into the woods on all fours leaving Amy defenceless against the animal.

Amy looked at the area where the sound came from, she shut her eyes; that was definitely not Derek. It was too quiet. Amy had never heard Derek roar but from his growls she could tell that they would be deeper and louder.

That was definitely not Derek.

Amy stood up from her spot on the floor and started to find her way back to the town.

Amy shivered as the cold air swept around her and she noticed that she wasn't dressed for walking in the woods at night. Amy felt her pockets to check to see if she still had her phone with her, she did! Amy picked it up and saw that it was almost six, how was it almost six? It was four only a few minutes ago! Had she actually been walking around the woods, crying for over an hour? Amy looked down at her phone and saw that she had no bars. She laughed out loud, nothing could get worse, could it? Amy kept walking, accidentally tripping over a tree root and landing on her face. Amy looked up to see that the dark sky was now blurry with white flakes.

"No! No!" she screamed, Amy stood up, ignoring the pain that was shooting up her arm from where Gretchen dropped her on the floor, "You can't do that to me! You can't!" Amy yelled at the sky with everything she had, "You took everything away from me! You can't just leave me alone in the middle of a snowing forest in the dark! You can't!" Amy felt a snowflake melt on the tip of her nose and she dropped on to the floor, sobbing into her arm again, "You can't," she whispered to herself, "You really, really can't." Amy leaned against a big tree root and rocked herself back and forth, "You can't." Amy looked down and saw through her blurry eyes that her phone was sitting in a small puddle. She picked it up, shaking the water from it. Hopefully it was just out of battery. Amy noticed that she could see her reflection in it. Amy picked up her phone and held it in front of herself.

Her blue eye's were dull and red; drained from all the crying and screaming. Her hair had small twigs in them, and the top of her head was layered with a soft snow. Her nose was dripping snot and her mouth was blue and shaky from the cold. Amy took in a deep breath, she was a mess. Amy stood up, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she had cried over a guy. Okay, the guy was Derek but Amy had promised her mom from a little age that she would never end up like one of those girls that obsessed over their boyfriend and ended up in a depression when they dumped them.

Amy stood up and wiped the tears off her face with a shaky hand, she was not going to be one of _those_ girls. She had promised and Amy always kept her promises. Amy gathered her phone and bag and walked off into -what she hoped was- the right direction.

Amy finally let herself smile an hour later when she saw the big, neon red sign of the local grocery stating that it was still open. Amy let out a whoop even though she was tired and lonely. She knew how to get home now. As Amy made her way home, she got some weird looks, especially from some old ladies sitting in their wheelchairs in front of Mary's Home Away From Home; the old people's place. Amy walked her way past Starbucks, the hospital where Scott's mom worked, the school and Farmer Joe's; where Amy had to stifle a few tears. When Amy walked into her cul-de-sac she let out a relieved breath, she was home now. She could go and take a bath and finally go to sleep. Amy walked up her steps and she grabbed her back-pack to get out her key; she was home. And safe. Amy locked the door and raced up the stairs, never more thankful for her shower.

* * *

Peter walked into his living room, picking twigs out of his hair and shaking the snow off of his jacket and found a seething Derek.

"What's wrong?" Peter smelled the house, "Where's Amy?"

Derek turned around, his Alpha red eyes met Peter's, "She's gone, Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I told you, didn't I? Where is she?"

"She's gone!" screamed Derek,

Peter sighed, like he was fighting with an eight year old, "I know that, Derek. I mean where is she going? The Alpha's are in the woods, stalking this house. Don't you think that they'll find her? Hell, there was somebody screaming in there a couple of minutes ago,"

Derek looked away, "She didn't want to talk to me so she left, she's taking the trail to town."

"Amy is taking the trail?" Peter's eyes bulged and something clicked, "Which route did she take?"

Derek shrugged and punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Peter rolled his eyes, Lydia was going to give Derek a lecture when she got back, "She took the west trail,"

Peter nodded his head slowly, more grateful than ever that he had done something about the screaming in the woods, "What are you going to do, Derek?"

Derek didn't say anything, he just paced around the room.

Peter repeated his question.

"Nothing! It's too late! She's hates me!" Derek punched the couch and shattered the glass table,

"Derek, what are you going to do?"

Derek turned around to face Peter, breathing heavily, "I don't know! I told you; it's too late!"

"It's never too late, Derek. You just think it is. Oh and by the way, you didn't go after her because you're scared of how happy she makes you! And if you want to die alone and miserable be my guest because nobody else on this earth would ever see the good in you."

Derek took in a deep breath and crouched down, idly playing with a piece of glass on the floor, "What should I do?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Derek looked up at his uncle.

Peter sighed, "Derek, go talk to her. Don't take no for an answer."

"Okay," Derek stood up and tossed the piece of glass onto the floor, "I'm going."

Peter moved out of the way to let Derek pass, "Bring her something!" Peter said, grabbing the TV controller and sitting on the couch.

Derek turned around, "What?"

"Bring her something!"

Derek squinted, "What?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "A gift, Derek. A gift. Bring her a gift."

"Oh, okay."

The door opened and in walked the gang bringing in five boxes of pizzas.

Lydia walked into the living room first and her face fell, "Derek!" she screamed, "Derek! What did you do? Derek, look at this!"

But Derek was already out the door and driving his car through the woods to the local grocery shop.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was fast enough! What do you think? Are they going to get back together or will somebody else appear that ruins everything... review please! Oh and -again- if there is anything or anyone that you want more of, add it in your beautiful reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock at the door and Amy rolled around on her bed. She was not going to open that door; she was in her Hello Kitty PJ's, knee-high fuzzy socks with her huge blue house coat, there was no way she was going to get out of her bed tonight.

There was another knock.

And then another.

Amy sighed, the knocker was being relentless! She rolled out of her bed and put on her soft, green and red Christmas slippers on. Amy shivered as she walked through the hallway and she stopped to turn up the heating.

Amy looked through the peep-hole and stiffened, did she want to deal with this? Was she ready for the confrontation? Could she handle it?

Amy took in a deep breath and opened the door, "Hey," she whispered under her breath.

"Amy!" Amy was pushed back into the house and arms encircled her.

"We thought that you were still in the forest!" said Lydia,

"Never do that again, you could have at least texted!" dictated Allison,

"You are so stupid sometimes." Erica said, pulling away from her friend.

"Tell us everything," Erica started,

"Peter would only tell us that you and Derek had a huge fight!" ended Allison.

"Which didn't help at all because we could already tell that something had happened because of the way that Derek absolutely shattered the living room!"

"He what?"

Lydia shook her head, "Derek the psycho decided to punch holes in the wall, shatter the table and over turn the couches!"

Amy looked down, she didn't know how to feel about this new piece of information.

Allison locked the door and Lydia grabbed Amy's hand, "Come on. Allison is going to make us some tea and then you're going to tell us everything."

"I don't know if I'm up to it. Honestly, I just want to go to bed."

Erica ignored Amy's whines and pushed her up the stairs, "Doesn't matter. We need to know." So the three girls walked up the stairs into Amy's bright pink room.

Amy sat on the bed, cross-legged, facing Lydia and Erica, "I messed up, you guys..." she whispered,

Lydia put a hand on Amy's knee, "No, you didn't. It was all Derek."

Amy laughed, "You don't even know the story. I screwed up. Bad."

"Here it is," Allison walked into the room, awkwardly holding three cups of tea.

The girls whispered their thanks and when Allison gathered her things and sat down opposite Amy, they returned to their discussion.

"It was me, all me." Amy bit her lip, it really was all her fault.

"We didn't witness the fight, Amy. You have to explain."

Amy nodded her head at Lydia, "So, yesterday when I went down to grab some paper towels, I overheard Derek, Deaton and Peter talking about something that Derek was doing to me and I guess he was trying to pull away or something, trying to reverse the whole mating thing, I don't even know. But, today, after school, Sammie asked me and Derek whether we were dating and-," Amy's voice caught, "And he said no,"

Allison's face overcame with pity, "Oh no..."

"He better have said that you two were practically married," Amy laughed at Lydia's comment.

"No... he said that we were _mutual_ friends."

"In front of you? He said this in front of you?" Erica asked,

"Yeah, right in front of me."

"Did you say anything?" Erica questioned on,

"No, I just kind of got in the car and we went to the house but I don't know what happened during the ride. I just kind of got really mad at him for it and when we got to the house, nobody was there so I just started to yell at him and then we got into this huge fight and- and I - I left and then the Alpha's came and I don't even know..."

"The Alpha's came?"

"_Elaborate._"

"What did he say?"

Amy looked at the girls in her room, fighting for a chance to speak first.

"Yeah, but somebody was in the woods, they scared the Alpha's off."

The girls exchanged worried glances.

"Okay, whatever. We'll talk about that later but what did Derek say?"

"He wanted to talk. He just wanted to talk." Amy wiped a small tear racing down her cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess he wanted to make-up, Erica. He wanted me to come inside so that we could talk it out." Amy rolled onto her side from her cross-legged position and laid down in a fetus position, trying to wipe the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Amy..." Lydia grabbed Amy by the arms and pulled her up, "Derek is an ass and he probably doesn't even know why you left, okay? It's not your fault. If he thought saying that you two were just mutual friends was going to be just fine, he is not worth you or your time, okay?"

Erica scoffed.

"Something you want to add, Erica?"

Erica turned to look at Lydia, "How many times did you go back to Jackson when he said the worst things toward you?"

"Really, Erica? Not every couple can be as perfect as you and Stiles." Lydia bickered back.

Amy glanced at Allison, who shrugged, was she missing something? What had happened between Lydia and Erica.

Allison pulled on Lydia's sleeve, "Come on, stop it. We're here for Amy, remember?"

Lydia and Erica glared at each other but stopped the argument.

"What are you going to do, Amy?" asked Erica,

"I don't know. I just can't deal with it right now. It's my fault. I know that, but-"

"Stop saying that!" yelled Allison, "It is so not!"

Amy shook her head, "No, it is. And I know it. He wanted to talk and fix it and-," Amy sniffled, "And I screwed it all up. Derek started the fight but I progressed it. I didn't let him talk. And he has a point. The Alpha's already attacked me once before and I guess in a way I am a weakness and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Stop crying, Amy. He's not worth your tears." Lydia whispered, fidgeting.

"Did he actually say you were a weakness?"

Amy nodded and tried to wipe away the tears but she couldn't. There were just too many, "And that he didn't want anything to do with me."

Lydia frowned and pulled Amy into a hug, letting the latter's tears fall freely down her cashmere sweater, "Please, Amy. He didn't say that. Derek idolizes you and you now it. We all saw the difference between before-Amy Derek and after-Amy Derek."

Allison and Erica nodded, "He loves you, even if he's just too stubborn to admit it."

Amy sobbed harder and fell back into her bed, "We never even said 'I love you' to each other, we never even talked. I had more talks with random strangers on the street than Derek! I lost my virginity to Derek and now we don't even talk- and now we don't- don't- don't- and we never _actually_ talked and he hates me so much now!"

"Amy, stop talking like that. You know he doesn't!"

"No, no, Lydia! He hates me! I said some really stupid things and now he hates me so much!"

"You didn't say anything bad though! He was the one that said all that crap!" Lydia responded,

"He was the one that called you a weakness, remember?" added in Erica,

"And the one that said that you two were 'mutual friends'. He should be the one crying!"

"No, no." Amy shook her head and sobbed even harder, "I told him that I'd rather die than be with him and I don't know why I said it, I don't know! And I screwed up..." Allison pulled Amy into a hug, "I screwed up... so, so bad."

"You did not screw up. Listen to us. It's not your fault; you should not be crying over him."

"But I am! I'm crying and he's calm and happy because he's always hated me and he's always said that- that I was too young and he _still_ thinks he made a mistake mating with me."

"Look! Listen to me!" Erica grabbed Amy by the shoulders and pulled her away from Allison, "Derek is just a stupid asshole that doesn't understand what he has lost and he's-." A look of fear crossed over Erica's face and she shivered, Lydia and Allison ran over to the window and they gasped, "Oh no..." Erica whispered.

And there was a knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Who's that knocking on that door? Oh, who am I kidding! My cliff-hangers suck and you guys already know but what do you predict will happen in the next chapters? Please leave me lots of reviews! I love every single word that you guys say... er... write. Okay, um, anything or anybody that you want to see more of? Leave it in the reviews! Oh! And so sorry about the late update!


	9. Chapter 9

Allison and Lydia walked away from the window, glancing at each other.

"Um, Amy, we're going to go answer the door, okay?"

"Who is it?" asked Amy, wiping away her tears,

"Pizza guy," answered Erica,

"Yeah, sure." Amy rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed, grabbing a bunch of tissues from the box on her bedside table.

"Let's go." Erica, Allison and Lydia flew out of the room, leaving Amy to deal with her tears alone.

"I cannot believe it." whispered Lydia,

Erica shushed her, "You're too loud!"

Allison looked through the peep hole and looked back at Erica and Lydia. The girls nodded and Allison unlocked and opened the door, not happy about the being outside the door.

"Move." said Derek.

Allison put her hands on her hips, "No,"

Lydia walked in front of Allison, so that she was facing Derek, "You screwed up, Derek," she poked him in the chest, "And now you have to live with the consequences."

Derek's nostrils flared, "I know that I screwed," he looked at the stairs, "Now, move."

"No."

"Let me in, Lydia." Derek moved to walk around Lydia but she just re-adjusted her position and stood in front of him again.

"Derek, I said no. Listen, you are not allowed to be in this house anymore. Amy doesn't want you here." Allison and Erica nodded.

"She doesn't even know I'm here."

"Even if she did, she wouldn't want you here."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I don't care."

"After everything you did, I think you should care." Allison said,

"Look, Allison," Derek took in a deep breath, "I am not in the mood to debate with you. Let me in willingly or I'll just have to get in without your consent."

Allison looked at Lydia, "We'll call the police."

Erica and Derek laughed.

Allison whipped her hair back and glared at Erica, "Oh come on, Allison! The police, really? What are they going to do to him?" Erica gestured to Derek, "He'll end up in the house before you know it!"

Lydia rolled her eyes at Erica, "Look, Derek. The point is; you are not getting into this house, okay? You weren't here to apologize to Amy while she was crying so you're sure as hell not going to get to see her when she's feeling better." Lydia pursed her lips and her tone changed to a whisper, "You screwed up big time, Derek."

Derek groaned and shoved his hand through his hair, "I know that!" he whispered, brutally, "That's why I'm here!" Derek waved the bouquet of red roses.

Lydia's posture slagged and Allison let out a soft sigh.

"No, Derek. Talk to her tomorrow."

"No, Erica! I'm going to talk to her tonight." Derek moved Allison and Lydia out of the way.

Derek stepped into the house just as somebody else stepped out of theirs.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Mr. Keffer, walking over from his porch to the girls', "Do I need to call the cops?" Mr. Keffer glared at Derek.

"No, sir. No problem." Derek smiled brightly at the wrinkly man,

Mr. Keffer looked over at the girls, "Who are you?"

Lydia blinked a few times, "We're friends of Amy's."

Mr. Keffer nodded suspiciously, "Sure, you are," the neighbor looked around the property, "Where's Amy?" he walked over so that he was standing inside the house.

Erica glared at the stranger, "Amy's upstairs, she's not feeling well."

Mr. Keffer ignored Erica and looked over at Derek, "You can leave now."

Derek scoffed, "I'm not leaving. I have to talk to Amy."

Mr. Keffer shook his head, "No, absolutely not. If she's sick then she will have nobody over. That's unsafe, you know?" Mr. Keffer looked at Derek some more, "If I need to, I will bring my son out. Now leave before I call the cops."

Derek rolled his eyes, "No." he walked further into the house, pushing the old man out of the way and moving past Allison, Erica and Lydia.

"Derek! Get out!" Allison screamed, "Leave! You made a big mistake and now you how to live with it, understand?"

"No," Derek growled, "I am fixing this."

Mr. Keffer looked around the room, confused.

"You guys, what's going on?" Amy rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs, but stopped abruptly when she saw the dark figure standing in her living room, "What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping the remaining tears off her face.

"Amy, I-."

"Get out," she whispered, suddenly interested in her floor, "Get out, Derek."

"Amy, I'm not leaving."

Amy took in a big sigh but didn't look up, "Derek, please. Just, one time, will you listen to me? Just get out, Derek."

"No."

Tears started to fall down Amy's face, "No, Derek. Please, just get out. Just go."

Derek shook his head and walked closer to the stairs so that Amy was just a few steps away. He leaned in and whispered, "We need to talk."

Amy shook her head, "I honestly thought that we needed to talk too, Derek. But, we've talked enough."

Derek shook his head, roughly, "No, no we haven't. We need to talk."

Amy looked at everyone and everything but Derek, praying to God that tears wouldn't start to race down her cheeks like they had only a few minutes ago.

"Derek, I..."

"There's no need to say anything, Amy." interrupted Mr. Keffer.

"Yes there is, Amy." Derek ignored the old man and looked at his mate through his eyelashes, "We need to talk about a lot of things.

"No there isn't," Mr. Keffer put his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed it, "Leave or I'm calling the cops."

"I don't think so," Derek turned around to look at Mr. Keffer, "What's an old man going to do when it's too late to call the cops."

"Well this old man has a phone with him and if I don't come home in five minutes, my son is coming out here."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Nobody asked you to come here."

"I don't need an invitation."

Amy looked between Derek and Mr. Keffer, confused and tired, she grabbed onto the railing for support.

Mr. Keffer noticed this and sighed, "I think the lady wants you to leave, Derek."

Derek growled underneath his breath and whipped around to murder Mr. Keffer with his eyes, "I think that she doesn't know what she wants." Derek looked back at Amy.

Amy opened her mouth and closed it, looking around the room; she noticed that everybody was watching her. Even her mother's naked paintings of women seemed to be staring right into her soul.

"I- I-," Amy looked around the room once more, "I- I- I don't know." Derek smirked. Amy felt her grip on the wooden railing falter and she fell on the stairs; the day's stress and events ramming into her like a bull leaving her to sob again.

Derek jumped up the remaining stairs and helped her up.

"No. No." Amy swatted his arm away, "No, don't," Amy hit him again, "Don't- don't touch me. Just leave me- me-," Amy took in a shaky, tear filled breath, "alone."

Now it was Mr. Keffer's turn to smirk, "I told you."

Derek's grip on Amy's arm tightened and he roared at Mr. Keffer, the old man didn't open his mouth again.

"Amy, please?" Derek's eyes searched Amy's tear stained face and he frowned, "Please?"

Amy shook her head, "Derek, pl- please! I can't do this anymore." She gestured to the two of them, "Derek, I'm done. Please, just leave."

Derek took in a deep breath and looked at the open door, he took Amy's hand in his and opened her shaky fingers, he grabbed the roses and put the stems in the palm of her hand. Derek nodded and walked down the stairs, not bothering to look back at the dumbfounded faces that he left behind.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Boom, that was that chapter, how'd you like it? I must know! By the way, I've done the math and I have 81 people following this story but I'm only getting about 10 reviews per chapter... where are the rest of you? ;) Again, _please_ review, it really helps me know how I am writing and what you're liking about the story plus, what you're not! So, please review and if there is anything/anyone that you want to see more of just leave it in the reviews! Sorry that this chapter was so short and I am ashamed to say that I will not be able to update as frequently as possible (as you may have noticed) and I'm really sorry about that! But, Christmas break is coming and I know where this story needs to go and I know what's going to happen, but I'm having a hard time inspiring myself to write so I'm hoping that this will change! Plus, dance has started to take up a lot of my time! I hope this can keep you fed for a while. But, again, I apologize for not uploading as fast as I used to! Unfortunately, be prepared to not to see an update next week or maybe even the week after that because I am a horrible person! _Please_ don't hate me and _please, please, please_ do not give up on the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Amy stretched from her awkward position on the bed, noticing Erica, Allison and Lydia lying where ever they had found a comfy spot. Lydia on the small chair in the corner of the bright pink room, Allison on the large window-sill-like-cupboard under her window and Erica on the floor; surrounded by bunches of colourful pillows. Amy walked around the latter and her pillows and headed towards the bathroom. Just like the last time that she and Derek had fought, her eyes were red and blood-shot. Yet, this time; the bruises were on the inside.

Amy sighed, she hadn't been able to sleep. So she had decided to walk around the house and streets, eventually she ending up sitting on the stairs, staring at the door, listening to the roof creek and groan under the wind.

Amy looked at the bathroom clock; five in the morning. She sighed, she might as well get ready now. She wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Amy opened up her bag of make-up; pulling out her concealer, she started to dab it under her eyes. Looking up at the mirror every few seconds to see if it was making a difference. Amy pulled at her eyelashes with the mascara brush and pinked her pale, vein-y cheeks with her mother's blush. Amy looked at herself in the mirror, nothing had changed.

Amy walked back into her room and looked through her closet; she never knew what to wear for school. She finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt and her comfy, black sweater. Amy walked down the stairs and pulled out a granola bar form the pantry. She wasn't hungry for more. Amy played with the granola as she walked up to her room. She sat on her bed and threw the granola bar wrapper on the floor; she would pick it up later. Amy rolled onto her side and looked at the flowers that were already starting to wilt on her bedside table. Amy's breath quickened but she knew that she couldn't cry again because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Good morning," Amy looked towards the floor and saw Erica getting up from her bed of pillows, her eyes were glowing red and her claws were out.

"Hey, um, Lydia!" Amy gasped as Allison and Lydia got up from their make-shift beds.

Lydia groaned, "Shit... tonight's the full moon! I totally forgot!

"I'm sorry, you should have been getting prepared for it and not making me feel better!" Amy frowned.

"So you're feeling better?" asked Lydia,

Amy nodded her head, "I'm feeling better, yeah."

Lydia smiled sadly and rushed over to the bed to hug Amy, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing up and down like a models, even though she had just woken up a few minutes ago, thoughts of the full moon gone and left to the wind.

"Okay, come on. Let's get ready for school."

Amy laid in bed while Lydia, Allison and Erica got ready. It only took Allison and Erica a few minutes but of course, Lydia needed to look like a supermodel for school so she ended up slowing the girls down so that by the time that the girls got to school, class had already started.

* * *

Amy raced into English class and got stares as she walked to the back. She had never, _ever_ been late before.

"Nice of you to come by, Amy." Ms. Ferguson said as she tinkered with her large Harry Potter-like glasses.

"Sorry, sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" Amy slammed her hip into one of the desks and squeled in pain.

"Quickly Amy. We don't have all day."

"I know, I know, Ms. Ferguson. It just- okay, I'm going. Going. Sorry again. Really sorry."

"Stop apologizing Amy."

"Okay, yeah, sorry. I mean not sorry, well I mean I am sorry but..."

"Amy please, just sit down next to Michael and open your book to page thirteen." Ms. Ferguson pushed a stray piece of burgundy hair from her face and pulled at her long flowered dress so that Amy could see her Crocs.

"Why so late?" whispered Michael as the class began again.

"Lydia." replied Amy.

Michael nodded his head like he knew just how difficult Lydia was sometimes.

As the class went on and Ms. Ferguson left the classroom to get a cup of tea, Natalie Morrison, walked up to Amy's desk, "Is it true?" she asked,

Amy looked up to see Natalie's pale face and waxed eyebrows staring at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Natalie took in a deep breath of air; getting ready to talk, "My nana said that she saw you all sad yesterday night, she was with her friends who live at the town home and then I talked to Sammie today and she was all like; Amy and Derek Hale broke up, so is it true?"

Amy opened and closed her mouth.

"It's true." answered Michael.

Amy turned around to face him, "What?" she hissed, "How do you know?"

Michael shrugged, "Everybody knows..."

"Are you serious?" Amy leaned her head against the desk, how was she going to deal with this? With everybody knowing.

"Class! Class! My tea is cold! Class, class sit down." Ms. Ferguson strutted into the room, holding her tea in a knitted mug holder and mittens, "Now," Ms. Ferguson sat down on her stool, "Now, let's talk about what Shakespeare meant when he said 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves,'. Michelle, what do you think?"

"Everybody knows?" murmured Amy,

Michael nodded, "Yeah... sorry. Single buddies?" Michael smiled, faintly.

Amy smiled and sighed, "Yeah... single buddies."

Michael's smile grew and he looked back to the teacher. Amy leaned her head against the wall and sighed, everybody knew. No wonder she had gotten those weird looks on her way to school. It wasn't because she looked like crap, but because everybody knew that she and Derek had broken up. There goes Derek's plan to keep their relationship quiet. Everybody knew. Amy closed her eyes and was just about to nod off listening to Ms. Ferguson's soft voice when she felt a hand snaking up her thigh. Amy's eyes shot open as the hands got too close to comfort. Amy shifted in her seat and looked at Michael's hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, swatting his hand away.

"We're both single, why not?" Michael winked.

Amy's mouth fell, "Are you serious? I really don't need more on my mind! Especially not a perv' like you! Screw off!" Amy moved her chair farther away from Michael and took off her jacket, putting it over her legs.

Amy then began the agonizing task of actually listening to her English teacher. As the minutes passed and Amy leaned back in her chair, she felt the same hand come way too close to where only Derek had ever gone.

Amy jumped out of her seat, causing the whole class to look at her again. Amy looked down and pushed the returning hand away, "Sorry, just had a Shakespearian moment."

Ms. Ferguson squinted, but didn't say anything.

"Stop." insisted Amy, "I'm serious." Amy stared into Michael's green eyes. "Do that one more time and it'll be the last time."

Michael chuckled, "Kinky, hugh?"

Amy shook her head in amazement, "You're disgusting."

Michael leaned into Amy, "But you love it, don't you?" Michael placed his hand on the inside of Amy's thigh and pinched her.

Amy punched him in the arm just as the bell rang.

"Remember class, your homework is to make an idea on what you think Shakespeare was going through when he wrote this!" Ms. Ferguson opened up one of her romance books and sat down on her chair.

Amy raced out of class as fast as she could, getting away from Michael was her number one priority. Maybe she shouldn't go to the rest of her classes? Amy sighed and headed for her next class; she would ask the teacher to switch seats.

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by without a hitch. Maybe because Michael didn't go to the rest of his classes, maybe not. However, when Amy left the school at the end of the day, that changed.

"We have got to tell Derek about what happened!" Erica whispered.

Amy shook her head, "No, no, no. No, we are not telling Derek _anything_. I'm not in his pack anymoer, he has no reason to know about it and he's not my boy-," Amy stopped for a second, "He's not my whatever-the-hell he was anymore."

Erica shook her head, "Amy, I can't."

Amy stopped in her tracks, "Erica, Erica, please. You cannot tell him. I don't need his help. I told Michael to screw off and he did. I can handle him."

Erica pursed her lips, shrugged, walking over to where Stiles was waiting for her, "Do you need a ride?"

"Ye-"

"No, she doesn't." Amy shipped her head around to the distinct voice of her former lover.

"Yes, she does." Amy answered again.

"We didn't talk Amy. That wasn't talking."

Amy's breath shook, "Our lips moved, words came out therefore we spoke."

"Not enough." Derek responded. His hands travelled towards his hair and he suddenly looked over to the school where the Alpha pack was just exiting. Derek looked over at Amy, then the Alpha's and then Amy again, before finally deciding that he had other matters to attend to. Ones that didn't invlove arguing with a teenage girl.

Derek turned away from Amy without another word and headed off into the direction of the Alpha's.

Amy glanced at Erica who was furiously texting on her Blackberry. Amy shuddered at the thought of what Erica was texting Stiles and hopped into the back of the Jeep.

* * *

Derek walked over towards the Alpha's; his head filled with thoughts of Amy. He groaned he had thought that the four hour work out would have helped him get her out of his head.

"Where's Michael?" he asked.

Gretchen looked back at her henchmen, "I don't know Der', we haven't seen him in a while."

"Stop the shit, Gretchen. Where is he?"

Gretchen shrugged, a smirk forming on her pale face, "I honestly have no idea where little Michael could be."

Derek growled.

Gretchen put her hands in the air, "Okay, okay. I give up. He's home sick."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Or he could be in the school basement, or at a doctor's office, or in a plane to Canada, or maybe, just maybe, he's buried under our feet."

Derek shook his head and braced himself for the strong wind that was about to blow. Derek grinned as he caght onto the liight, pungent small of teenage boy sweat mixed with gasoline.

"Planning on setting fire to the school? I thought we had a deal?" Derek smirked.

"Deals are meant to be broken before their time arrives." responded Gretchen.

"Not this one." replied Derek, before walking into the school. Ignoring the office secretaries as they yelled for him to come back for and I.D..

Derek walked past the bathrooms, the main lockers only pausing a second to take in the smell of Amy's locker.

Derek jogged down the stairs and slowed down by the men's locker room, taking in a deep breath to try to smell the pungent smell. Derek smiled humbly as he raced past the hallway and ripped the doorknob off the door of the boiler room.

"Help! Help!" screamed Michael as he heard the door open. His jet black hair was sweaty and hung to his face, his cheeks were damp from the humidity in the room and his close stuck to him, dripping with perspiration. And the blindfold over his face looked like it had been dunked in a bucket of water. Michael was slouched across the floor, the only thing holding him up was the fact that his hands were tied up on one of the pools radiating heat into the school.

Derek growled and Michael's pleas stopped.

Derek didn't have to have heightened senses to see that Michael was scared. He visibly stiffened and Derek smelled amonia.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" Michael whimpered.

Derek smiled and ripped the blindfold off of Michael's face.

"Oh no..." Michael whispered.

"Oh yes." Derek let Michael have a peek at his gleaming teeth as he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I was given information of the fact that you touched Amy today."

Michael tried to grin, "Everybody's always touching somebody in high school, right? The hallways are packed with students and-"

Derek frowned and slammed Michael into the wall again, making his spine vibrate with the force of the hit, "I don't think you understand what kind of touching that I'm talking about."

"It was f- f- friendly." Michael muttered.

"It was unwanted." growled Derek.

"What do you have to do with Amy anymore Derek?" Michael grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I thought she broke up with you."

Derek threw Michael into the wall again and Michael groaned, his smile leaving his face.

"_That _is still under discussion."

Michael looked up from the floor, his wrists red from the ties around his arm, "I think that you and Amy are on different pages when it comes to the break-up."

"I think that you're not getting the fact that you're on the ground, tied up and I'm above you... angry." Michael shrugged and Derek smiled at the pain that flowed out of his body as he did so, "I have to go now," Derek looked at Michael's squirming body, "Before the Alpha's set fire to the school."

Derek turned away but smelled the fear that came off of Michael.

"What?" Michael screamed, "You can't leave me here like this! Derek, Derek please!"

Derek shrugged and walked out of the room. Ignoring Michael's screams as he exited the school and into the harsh wind reprimanding him for leaving the boy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, voila! What do you think? _PLEASE_,_** PLEASE**, **PLEASE **_review! Okay, Im sorry that I'm not uploading as often, it's just that school and dance are getting really hard to juggle sometimes but here it is!

-If you don't want to see a girl fangirl, you should probably change the tab now.-

_**OH MY GOD! SO, THE TEEN WOLF CASTING CAME OUT AND OH MY GOD! I GOT ONE NAME RIGHT IN THE ALPHA PACK AND I THINK THAT I AM GOING TO DIE BECAUSE ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS TOLD ME AND A BUNCH OF YOU PM'D ME ASKING ME HOW I KNEW BUT I HONEST TO GOD, DID NOT KNOW! AND I AM JUST SO FLIPPIPN' EXCITED THAT I GOT ONE NAME RIGHT AND I AM JUST- OH MY GODS! I CANNOT BREATH! AND HIS NAME IS MAX AND THERE ARE TWINS AS WELL AND I AM JUST CRYING BECAUSE **_I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS BEFORE _**I THOUGHT OF THE ALPHA PACK AND THIS MEANS THAT MY BRAIN WORKS SOMEWHAT SIMILAIRLY LIKE JEFF DAVIS AND I AM JUST OH MY GOSH, I AM GOING TO CRY!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Amy walked into her house and locked the door behind her.

_What the hell was that?_

Amy shuddered as she remembered Michael's behavior.

Amy sat down on the couch. There was nothing to do.

Except for her homework, but that never counted because she wasn't graded for it; so she wouldn't do it.

Amy grabbed her phone and pulled out her mother's phone book, time for a little mother-daughter time Amy thought to herself. Amy was ashamed to say that her mom leaving the country was the last thing on her mind. But, now it was time to change that. Amy dialed the number and leaned back into the couch.

Amy heard the phone click and her mom's tired voice went on the line, "Hello?"

"Mom!" Amy congratulated herself, her mom was a hard person to get a hold of when she was away.

"Amy... do you not realize what time-"

"Oh mom! I missed you!"

Amy's mom laughed and Amy heard her mom shuffle around on the other line, "I missed you too, Ame's! How's Beacon Hills?

Amy sighed and began to play with her hair, "It's actually really confusing at the moment."

"What's wrong?"

"You know Derek?"

Amy's mom squealed and clapped her hands, "Yes, I know Derek! Oh! Tell me! Tell me!"

Amy wiped at her eyes. She would not cry, she would not, "We kind of had a thing and then that thing kind of ended and then now he hates me and I screwed things up..."

"That asshole. You did not do anything wrong, honey!"

Amy frowned, "You don't even know what I did, mom."

"I _know_ that what you did wasn't your fault. You are way too good for him! Look Amy-"

"Mom, really, it was my fault!"

Amy's mom giggled, "You are a good girl, Amy! You would never do anything to hurt anybody!"

Amy's mouth fell, "Why is everybody saying that?"

"Because you are a good girl! And I'm so proud of you for it! Don't worry, everything is going to turn out fine, look Amy-" Amy could hear kisses from the other end and she shuddered to think about what was going on, "Amy," her mom laughed, "I really have to go-"

"Mom!" Amy yelled into the phone, "Mom, no, look, I really need to talk to you! I miss you and I don't know what to do!"

Amy's mom laughed and she could hear her step-dad's voice whispering things.

"Mom, _please. _I really need someone!"

"Honey, you are a strong, fearless, independent, good woman and you don't need anybody! And you are the best daughter, you would do nothing wrong so whatever you do, will be the right choice."

"But- but mom!"

"Honey, I really have to go now! I love you, bye."

"Mom!" Amy screamed into the phone and her tears fell, her mom had just hung up on her.

Amy considered calling Erica or Lydia, maybe Allison but she knew that they would be busy with the pack tonight. Amy let the phone drop onto the floor and smashed her face into a pillow.

Why did everybody think that she was such a good person, making no mistakes? Sammie, the pack, Derek, even her mom thought that she would never do anything wrong! Amy tried to remember the last time that she had done something 'bad'. Amy blinked into her pillow and felt it wetten; she couldn't remember!

Amy stood up, feeling a sense of determination flood through her. She went into the basement and turned to where the bar was. Amy squatted down and unlocked the cupboard with the key that stood on the hanger to the right of the stairs. Her mom was never worried about Amy throwing a party and getting drunk. Amy grabbed the Russian vodka and looked at the bottle, read the label and then watched the fluorescent light hit the white bottle. Amy looked around the room, no one was here telling her not to do it. Nobody would even think that she would do it, would she? Amy shook her head and focused herself on her mission, she didn't want to put this off any longer. She was a senior, she was turning 18 this year and she had _just_ lost her virginity and had never gotten drunk, never done drugs, never failed a test, never ignored her mother, never even snuck out. She was the perfect child. Amy uncapped the bottle and plugged her nose to ignore the stench coming from the bottle. Amy swung the bottle back and dug her nails into her skin as the liquid burned at her neck. Amy coughed and looked around the room, nothing was blurry and she knew that the effects wouldn't take long to take a hold of her; she was petite, tall but petite and she had never drunk before and she hadn't ate anything after she came back from school. Amy took another chug, put the bottle on the floor, and sat cross-legged and waited for the effects of the alcohol to take over.

* * *

"There." Derek said, stepping back to survey his work.

The pack was in the Hale house basement and every single wolf was chained.

"Do you guys need to whine about the pain some more or are you done?" Derek looked at Scott specifically.

Scott whimpered as another twitch took over his body. He grabbed the hoodie that Allison loaned him for the full moon and he gave out a sigh of relief as he smelled her scent.

Derek turned away just as Erica screamed, "When are you going to teach us how to control the shift, you jackass!"

Derek shrugged, "When you're ready."

* * *

Amy grabbed the railing of her stairs and giggled, as she tried to stay upright on the moving stairs.

"Whoops, bad Amy, bad." Amy giggled and took another swing of her alcohol. This time it was rum.

Amy set her foot on another step and slipped, she groaned in pain as her bare skin slid across the carpeted stairs. Amy had decided to change from her uncomfortable and tight clothes to the small butt, jean shorts that her cousin had gotten her for her birthday last year and she had decided to take off her shirt because of the restriction it made to taking a good, quick swing of alcohol.

Amy pushed herself off of the floor and tried to place some of the spilled, brown rum into the glass bottle. Amy sniffled as she realized that there was no way that the rum would go back into the bottle. Amy slugged her way over to the couch and fell onto it, 'ow'ing when she hit her head on the edge. Amy look up at the ceiling and tried to count the fireworks in her house but they were too fast, and the green one was zooming all over the place and making her nauseous. Amy crawled onto her knees and sat like a small child on the couch, peering outside into the dark night. Amy looked up and saw the dazzling stars calling out to her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Amy hopped off the couch and ran to the door.

"No, wait!" Amy screamed, as she slammed into the door, "My boyfriend needs to come with me." Amy tripped her way back to the table and rubbed her rum, "Okay, now we can go, right?" Amy looked at the rum, "Right."

Amy opened the door and stepped outside, her bare foot was molested by the cold sidewalk and Amy shivered, she turned around to get her mother's long, brown, faux fur jacket and stepped outside again.

Amy giggled to herself as the door swung open and she hesitantly walked into the street, her only source of light was from the fluorescent bulbs from her home, illuminating the night street.

* * *

Derek sniffed the air and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, he knew that the full moon was going to be hard without Amy, but he would have never have thought that it would be_ this_ hard. Suddenly, Derek longed for one of Amy's big sweaters that she liked to wear so that he could have her scent around. Derek sniffed the air again and shook his head. There is was again, Amy's scent. He was hallucinating though, there was no way that he could possibly be right about this. Nobody would be stupid enough to be walking around Beacon Hills in the middle of the night, in the woods on a full moon.

Especially not Amy.

* * *

A car honked and the headlights displayed Amy, stumbling around on the intersection that led to the Beacon Hills trail.

"There is no need to be so loud!" screamed Amy, holding one hand to her ear, and the other squeezing the neck of the rum bottle.

Amy giggled across the street and fell on the grass.

"Hey there, hunny." Amy turned around and swayed on her feet, her brown jacket rustling in the wind. Amy looked up and down at the two men walking up to her, their hands outstretched. Amy couldn't see their faces properly because they were spinning but she noticed brown hair and a big build to both of them.

"Ugh, as if!" Amy walked away from them but the two men just quickened their pace.

"Where ya' going sweetie?" asked the other, this man's voice was deeper, with a little tremble as if he had just got better from a cold.

"Away from you, dickheads." Amy looked around and squeezed her rum tighter. The taller man grabbed Amy by the arm and spun her around, "I told you to fuck off dipshit!"

The man frowned and looked back at his friend. Amy looked at them as they made eye contact with each other. She grabbed her rum tighter and looked around the area, it was all wooded, maybe if she managed to hide behind one of the many trees she would be safe. Amy felt the man's grip on her arm loosen and Amy made a break for it. The men chased after her into the woods and Amy screamed as her bare feet made contact with the twigs on the floor. She turned around to look behind her to check for the men and just as the sounds of panting were telling her; they weren't far behind. Amy turned forward again and stopped just in time so that she wouldn't hit one of the low branches. Amy yelped and stumbled, she felt her ankle twist under her and Amy was falling in the air, her bare skin making contact with the ground every now and then as she rolled lower and lower into the forest.

She had forgotten about the small cliff.

* * *

Derek heard the screaming in the forest and grabbed his coat.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Peter from the living room.

"Out."

"No, you're not!" Peter barked, "You look like you could kill someone! I can literally see you twitching and changing as we speak, Derek. You are not leaving."

"I'm leaving Peter. I've spent lots full moons alone, I know how to anchor myself."

"You are not going anywhere. You knew how to anchor yourself _before_ you mated with Amy and _before_ she left you. Derek, you cannot leave this house. I don't know why you didn't chain yourself up. Being without Amy on the full moon and after she left you is going to make not shifting very hard on you. Derek stay in the house. You are not safe around other people right now. Honestly, you should be in an asylum right now; you're mentally unstable."

Derek laughed, "Just because Amy left, doesn't mean that I can't handle myself." Derek grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Yes, it does!" Peter jumped from the couch and followed Derek onto the porch, he shivered, "Derek, there is a reason why you are more calm when you mate and now that you have like lost Amy or whatever happened between you two, it's going to make it harder for you to anchor yourself."

Derek shrugged, "I don't feel any different. I'm fine."

Peter pursed his lips and put his hand on his hip, "Okay then, just tell me one thing okay?" Peter looked to see whether Derek was nodding, "How difficult is it to anchor yourself when all you can think about is Amy?"

Derek's neck twitched and his eyes changed colour.

Peter smirked, "I thought so." he walked back into the house and shut the door.

* * *

Amy groaned as she pulled herself up from the floor, brushing off the twigs and leaves attached to her. She looked down and noticed that her bra was ripped. She frowned; this was her favourite bra! Amy looked up to see whether the men were still there and sighed in relief when they weren't. She had heard them discuss whether to go after her or not when they saw that she had fell. They decided to run away from her instead, but Amy wanted to be sure that they had left.

She got up, looked around for her rum and noticed it lying in a pile of brown moss on the little ledge above her. She smiled noticing that there were still a few mouthfuls inside. Amy looked around and noticed a bed of moss and leaves just waiting for her under a dead willow tree. She walked under it and lied down. It was soft, better than where she had landed.

* * *

Derek walked through the woods, trying not to shift and looking for more of Amy's scent.

Why would she be in the woods on a full moon?

Derek stiffened as he caught her scent, maybe the Alpha's had gotten her. Derek followed Amy's scent and came to a halt when he saw her.

Amy was lying under one of the old willow trees that had been rotting away on a bed of twigs and leaves. In a ripped, red bra and some navy shorts that looked like they could belong to a hooker. There were bruises and scratches all over her skin and Derek was thankful that she had put on a big jacket. Who knows what might have happened to her if she had decided to go out without it. Derek looked around and noticed that her right foot was bleeding and swollen. Amy was cradling a bottle of rum and Derek shook his head, no wonder her scent kept changing. There was more alcohol than Amy in Amy's body right now. Derek looked up at Amy's face just as she spotted him staring.

"Derek!"

* * *

Amy smiled at Derek and tried to stand up, but the ground was spinning so she decided against it. She would wait for Derek to come to her.

Derek walked over to Amy and bent down to take a closer look at her, but immediately regretted it. She was a mess.

"Derek!" Amy yelled again, she fumbled for his collar and pulled on it so that he would lay down with her. Amy giggled and Derek shook his head as he smelled the alcohol on her tongue. This was not her first bottle.

"Amy, get up. Come on, we're going." Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her up, he put one hand on her waist and used his other one to throw the alcohol away into the deeper part of the forest.

"Derek," Amy screamed, hitting his chest, "That was mine! That was mine!" Amy tried to run after the rum but Derek just tightened his grip on her so that she wouldn't fall. "Derek, Derek, go back and get it! Derek!" Amy pleaded with him to go back to get the alcohol but Derek only sighed, how drunk was she?

"Let's go, Amy." Amy hung her head but stayed in her position, legs un-moving "Amy."

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Amy crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Amy, the Alpha's are stalking the house. They could be anywhere. Come with me."

Amy shook her head, "I'm not leaving. I like it here."

Derek groaned, tightened his grip on her waist and flipped her over his shoulder into a fireman lift. Amy screamed in delight and giggled at her view of Derek's body.

"I like it here too." Amy giggled and pinched his butt.

Derek shook his head and began walking back home. But Amy didn't stop feeling his butt. She giggled every time she touched it.

"Amy." Derek breathed, pausing for a second, "Stop."

"No!" Amy laughed and slapped his butt, "Go, sexy, go!"

"Amy, stop. You're mad at me, remember?"

Derek could feel Amy shaking her head, "Nope, not anymore. Actually, I think that you and I should get back together."

Derek frowned as his heart quickened in response. He reminded himself that they were over and that she was drunk. Very, _very_ drunk.

"Amy, you aren't thinking properly."

"No, no," Amy took in a deep breath, "I am thinking fine, good- good thinking I am doing."

Derek shook his head and tried to ignore the pinches as he started to walk again.

"Why did you get drunk?" asked Derek,

Amy shrugged, " I dunno'! I screwed up with you and nobody believed me! So, now they have to believe me!"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you-?"

"Let's have sex again!" Amy said, interrupting Derek.

"What?" Derek paused and looked down.

"Let's have sex again! It was fun the first time wasn't it?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "How many bottles have you had?" Amy stopped pinching to look at her fingers, she picked one finger up and then another and then another, "Two or four, I'm not totally sure."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't ever get drunk again, okay?"

Amy ignored him, "Let's have sex! Derek, I want sex."

The fore-mentioned smiled, "I'm sure you do, Amy."

"Why won't you have sex with me, sexy?" Amy placed both hands on his butt.

"Because you're drunk." Derek sighed and heard Erica scream. They were close to home now.

"Michael would want to have sex with me."

Derek's breath sharpened, "Michael..." he ended the sentence, he didn't want to talk about him.

Amy sighed and the two fell into a silence as Derek walked up the steps to the house. Derek opened the door and tried to ignore Peter's laughter and looks of joy as Amy slapped and pinched at Derek's butt, muttering about sex.

As Derek walked up the stairs and into the hallway, he stopped and had to let out a laugh, "You are going to have quite a hangover tomorrow."

Amy looked up from her butt pinching and shook her head, "Nope, I'm like Lydia. I am im- im- immunity to drunk."

Derek shook his head, yeah, she would definitely have a hangover. There was no way that she could go to school tomorrow. At least she would be missing a Friday.

Derek opened one of the many doors and placed Amy on the bed, "What, no!" Amy turned around and Derek had just enough time to catch her from falling onto the floor, "I want to sleep with you!" Amy grabbed Derek's shirt and put her head on his legs. Derek stopped moving, hoping that she would fall asleep. Instead she just rubbed her head against Derek's legs, tightening his pants. Amy looked up at Derek and smiled, "I like your bed, I want to sleep in your bed with you."

Derek looked down at Amy, her scratches were more noticeable now in the light and he could see through her ripped bra. Derek sighed and picked her up, leading her out of the room. Derek opened his door and gingerly laid her down, onto the bed. Amy sighed as the soft bed welcomed her into it again. Amy rolled onto her side and pulled the covers over her shoulders, "Good-night, Derek."

"Good-night, Amy."

Derek walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wait, Derek!" Amy felt her head spin as she tried to get off the bed, "Aren't you sleeping with me?"

Derek shook his head, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Amy flipped the cover to allow Derek in the bed.

"No, you wouldn't let me."

"But, Derek!" Amy dropped the cover, "I'm letting you!"

"Sorry, Amy." Derek opened the door and Amy pouted. She tried to stay mad but her head was beginning. Amy lied down and closed her eyes. She would be mad at him in the morning.

* * *

A/N: So, here it is! Hopefully this made up for the whole late uploads and stuff! How do you think Amy will react in the morning? And for all of you who have been PM'ing me saying "MORE ALPHA'S, MORE ALPHA'S!", well, the Alpha's are coming! So, please, please, please review! The more reviews that I get, the faster I will upload! As always, have a great week, and if you want to see more of somebody or you just want to see more of something, leave it in the reviews. Don't just PM me ;). Okay, love you all! Bye! OKAY! QUICK MESSAGE CAUSE I WANTED TO SOUND COOL BUT IM NOT! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS I FINISH MY EXAMS THE REGULAR UPLOADING WILL BEGIN! (don't expect anything in the next three weeks though! please don't hate me!) and if you ask me why I haven't been uploading as usual and that exams are just a cop out, well then, you need to study a little bit more ;) I'm a huge nerd and school comes first! So, when my exams are done, I will begin uploading way more! Please don't hate me, and just leave your comments in the reviewws :) I'm sory, I love you and have a nice night!


	12. Chapter 12

Amy woke up and groaned. She wanted to die. Her head was pounding, her lips were dry. There were scratches all over her body, her ankle was red and swollen. Her pants were gone, her shirt was gone. Her bra was not properly 'bra'ing, it had ripped and now her boobs were everywhere. Her hair was full of leaves and twigs and she was in Derek's bed. Why was she in Derek's bed? Amy tried to remember what had happened last night, but all she could remember was the phone call with her mother and then a lot of butt touching. Amy brought a pillow over her head and tried not to vomit. She looked around the room and saw a pitcher of water resting on the floor next to the bed, sitting next to a plastic bowl. Amy smiled.

Amy sat up and rubbed her head, grabbing the water. She gulped it down and fell back onto the bed. She wanted to die. Amy didn't move and she tried to fall asleep again, but she was so thirsty and her head kept throbbing. Amy looked around and felt her whole night coming up her throat. She looked down at the bucket and her eyes grew as she realized that she would have to clean it after she used it. She jumped out of bed, head spinning and ran into the bathroom.

Amy washed her face and used the mouthwash on the sink to rinse out her mouth. It tasted like Derek, she noticed. She looked around and remembered that she _was _in Derek's bathroom after all. Amy walked outside of the bathroom, through the bedroom and out into the hallway. She looked around and started her way downstairs.

* * *

As Amy walked down the stairs, she heard a voice, "He made a deal." Amy backed up against the wall, it was Peter. Amy looked into the room, Peter and Dr. Deaton were sitting around the kitchen table across from each other and drinking out of Christmas mugs, detailed with minitaure reindeers and Santa's.

"What do you mean 'he made a deal'," Deaton put down his mug, "With the Alpha's, you mean?"

Peter nodded, "Something about staying away from each other. This is Derek's territory after all and the Alpha's don't even get permission to be in Beacon Hills from Derek or any Hale before him."

Deaton looked unsurprised, "Well, what are the guidelines?"

"That the Alpha's don't attack anybody in Beacon Hills, especially not anybody human and nobody in the pack."

Deaton shrugged, "Sounds reasonable to me."

"But, the problem is that Derek made this deal a while ago."

Deaton's brow furrowed, "Why is that a problem?"

Peter rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Because the Alpha's are here to take over and as long as they abide by the agreement, they can't take Beacon Hills or hurt Derek."

"So?"

"They're getting impatient! They're going to snap!"

Deaton sighed, "There is nothing that we can do. We're safe as long as Derek doesn't attack them."

"Derek is stupid, but he's not stupid enough to go attack a pack of Alpha's. He'd die, there's no way that he could win against them. Have you seen their pack and this pack? They're a bunch of kids! No chance. Derek won't fight them; that's why he made this deal. "

Deaton shrugged, "People do stupid things. Even a good man can become a serial killer."

Peter stood up and laughed, grabbing his cup and pushing his chair in, "I know that through experience." Peter looked solemnly out the window for a moment, "Luckily for us, Derek isn't good."

Amy waited until the two men walked out onto the porch before she walked into the kitchen, her head spinning, not only from the alcohol but from arising questions.

_Derek had made a deal with the Alpha's? When had he made the deal? Why was he letting them stay in Beacon Hills if they hadn't gotten permission? Were they really that much stronger than Derek's pack? Was Derek afraid of them?_

Amy shook her head. Derek wasn't afraid of anything. Amy walked into the kitchen and sat down, grabbing a few cookies, then leaned back in her chair and immediately regretted it when the bright flourescent light rammed into her eyes. She groaned, everything was hurting. Amy looked around the room and once again noticed that nobody was here. Nobody was inside the house. And then it dawned on her.

Yesterday was a Thursday, so today is a Friday. And that meant school.

Amy leaped from her chair and grabbed her head to stop it from falling off her body. She ran up the stairs and only tripped once when her vision went hazy. Amy ran into Derek's room and tried to find her clothes or anything that was appropriate for school, she turned over the bed but she couldn't find anything. All she had was her bra and shorts. She couldn't go to school like this; she would have to go home and change. Amy leaned down and took a swing from the glass of water on the floor and rushed back into the living room. Amy tried to find Deaton or Peter to tell them that she was leaving but they weren't on the porch or inside the house, so Amy rushed into the hallway full of shoes and jackets and opened the door. Amy pulled it and slammed into someone.

Amy stumbled back and felt a pair of arms grab her waist to keep her from falling. Amy grabbed her head and swayed on the spot. She moaned as her head began to throb erratically.

"Where are you going?" Amy looked up at the voice and immediately wanted to die. She had bumped into Derek.

Amy shrugged, her hands still on her head, "I'm going to school."

"It's almost one."

"That means that I still have time to go home, change and get to school before it ends." Derek tightened his grip on Amy's waist to keep her from moving around, she was still unstable and was standing at an odd angle. Derek knew that if he let go of Amy, she would fall.

"No, it means that you should go back to bed because two hours of school is not worth going to."

Amy rubbed her head, "No, I have to get to school."

"No, you don't."

Derek kicked the door shut and turned Amy around so that she was facing the same direction as him and began to walk back into the house.

"Lemme go," Amy muttered, taking one hand off her head to swat at his chest, "I have to get to school."

"You have to go back to bed."

Amy shook her head slowly, "No."

"Yes." Derek took Amy to the living room and set her down on the couch to rest.

"Do you want a blanket or something?" asked Derek, he ran his strong hands through his hair, making the front stick up in odd angles. Amy had a sudden urge to fiddle with it.

"No."

"Fine." Derek looked around the room and walked away.

Amy huffed and folded her arm over her chest. She was tired but she didn't want to miss school either. Amy grabbed the couch and kept her body up with her elbows, she looked around the room.

"Lay down or you're going to vomit again!"

Amy huffed and fell back on the couch. She groaned. Bad decision.

Amy rotated onto her side and grabbed one of the bright green pillows and folded it under her head. Her head was throbbing again and she wanted it to stop. She'd rather get her period cramps than this. Amy shut her eyes and sighed, if she wasn't going to get to go to school, she might as well just go to bed and hope that when she woke up, her head would feel better.

* * *

"Amy! Amy!" Amy heard the voice and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Amy balanced on her elbow and looked around. There was blonde hair, hazel eyes and a short little nose, "Erica! Oh good!" Amy was rejuvenated now that she had finally gotten some sleep and her head wasn't hurting anymore, "What did I miss in school?"

Erica pursed her lips and sat on the glass table in front of Amy, "Hey, Erica! How was your day? What happened with you?" Erica's voice was higher and she dramatized her vowels.

"Don't mimic me!" Amy laughed and sat down on the couch in a cross-legged position.

"We didn't do anything, but you have some English homework to finish and some math homework. All your book are up in Lydia's room. I didn't know what you'd need, so I brought everything." Erica shrugged.

"Thank you!" Amy smiled and stood up to hug her friend, "Where is everybody?"

Erica threw her hands up in exasperation, "They all left to grab the last of their stuff."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because Deaton and Peter are getting mad at Derek for something and Derek got mad at them and then Peter told everybody to grab the rest of our stuff and so now everybody is at their house, packing extra stuff."

Amy frowned, "I hate that they don't tell us anything!"

"Same." Erica sat down on the couch and put her head on Amy's shoulder.

"Where's Isaac?" asked Amy, he wouldn't be at his old house getting his things.

"He's going to help Jackson with Lydia's things."

"Oh. And Stiles?"

Erica took a deep breath, "He's at his house 'cause his dad just came back from the job out of town-"

"Out of town? Where?"

Erica shrugged despite of her awkward position, "He won't tell Stiles."

"At least he's back!"

"No, he just came back to grab some new clothes, he's leaving tonight."

"And Scott?

"His mom is working extra shifts at the hospital so he's sneaking all his stuff out."

"Oh." Amy didn't have to know about anybody else, she knew their stories.

The front door slammed open and Lydia's voice rang through the house, "We're back! We're all back and I need help with this stuff!"

Amy and Erica sighed and got off the couch, walking over to the hallway. Amy gasped, "Are you serious?"

The hallway was packed with suitcases from Armani Exchange and Gucci, they were strewn across the wooden floor and Lydia was standing in the middle of it, trying to find a way out through the maze. She picked up a bright blue, pump and tried to make her way through the suitcases. Everybody else was standing outside waiting for Lydia to get through.

"Lydia, please, just hurry up!" whined Stiles,

"It's cold out here!" Boyd blew on his dark mittens, "Hurry!"

"How do you even have so much?" asked Scott, pushing his way past everybody and grabbing a suitcase. He lifted it off the ground and pulled it over to the staircase.

"I buy things when I get bored."

Allison laughed, "I thought that you studied Archaic Latin when you got bored?"

Lydia laughed and walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

"Where did Derek go?" she asked, as Jackson and Isaac grabbed the rest of the suitcases and rolled them over to the staircase.

"I don't know." Amy shrugged, she never knew where Derek was.

"Me neither." admitted Erica.

Peter strolled down the staircase and into the living room, jumping on the couch and turning on the T.V., "He's just coming back from the mall, he went to grab some pizza."

"Awesome!" Isaac and Scott high-fived each other and sat down on the couch across from Peter.

Just on cue, Derek walked into the house, carrying five large pizza boxes.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at Lydia's suitcases.

"All my clothes!" answered Lydia.

Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Of course," he whispered, setting the pizza down on the living room table. "Amy, we have to go."

Amy looked up at Derek, "Why?"

"We have to get your stuff."

"But, my stuff is at home."

Derek rolled his eyes and looked at Peter who just shrugged, "No, you have to pack all of your stuff and we're going to bring it back here."

Amy stood up, hands on her hips, "Why?" Jackson snorted as he noticed Amy's attire.

"What are you wearing?" Lydia hissed,

Amy tightened her mother's jacket around her, "I'll explain later." She turned back to Derek, "Why?"

"Because I want everybody here."

"I'm not staying here." stated Amy.

"Yes, you are."

"Who says that you get to dictate where everybody is going to stay? Who says that you get to dictate anything?"

Peter grimaced.

"My family lineage. I'm the Alpha. Therefore, you listen."

Amy scoffed but walked to the door. She picked up the keys sitting on the table and twirled them in between her fingers, "Fine." she threw the keys up in the air and Derek's breath stopped as the keys fell back into Amy's hands, "But, I drive."

Derek's eyes became small and he looked Amy up and down, debating on whether to trust her or not. "Fine." He grabbed his jacket and threw it on and left the door.

Amy turned around and waved at the group. The group stared at her as she turned around and walked after Derek.

When the door had slammed shut and the car had left the drive way, Stiles turned to the pack, "Do you think he'll let me borrow the car if Amy asks?"

Erica rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You're driving too fast."

"Derek," Amy turned her head and looked at him, "_You're_ not actually telling me to slow down."

Derek frowned, "I'm also telling you to look at the road."

Amy huffed and looked away. "What am I supposed to bring?"

"Everything."

"I'm not going to bring my furniture into your house." Amy sighed.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Amy, I meant wardrobe wise, anything that's important to you; bring."

"So my teddy bear, I would be bringing that?" Amy looked at Derek and saw him smile.

He only nodded.

"Okay." Amy slowed down as she entered her cul-de-sac. She looked up at her house and saw that her bedroom light was on, she looked at Derek to see if he had noticed anything but he wasn't showing any emotion. Not a change, thought Amy.

Amy looked back at the house but the lights were off. Amy decided that she was still a little hung over.

She jumped out of the car and unconsciously whimpered, she wasn't wearing any shoes and her mother's jacket was the only thing protecting her body from the stinging wind. She noticed Derek's eyes flutter towards her and then his jacket, but is he was going to offer it to her, he didn't say anything.

Amy unlocked the house and held open the door for Derek.

He nodded at her as he walked into the house. Derek took a deep breath and his shoulders shook.

Amy looked around the house to make sure that everything was still in place, she looked at Derek walking behind her. Amy wanted to grab his hand, to feel safe with him for a moment, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen. Nor was it appropriate after she dumped him. Amy opened the door to her room and saw her pillows on the floor, how had she not put them back?

"Where are your suitcases?" Derek's head suddenly turned around to face the door again, he sniffed the air and looked around the room.

"What?" Amy asked, stepping closer to Derek.

"Nothing, where are your suitcases?"

Amy looked around the room once more to check that Derek hadn't missed something. She wondered whether she should tell him about the lights.

"Um, they're in my closet." Amy said quietly, she walked to her wardrobe and brought out 3 suitcases.

"Just put everything in there, it's getting dark and we can fold your clothes when we get home."

Amy hid her smile. "I don't think that you're going to help me fold my clothes."

Derek shrugged, "Just put all of your stuff in there."

"Fine." Amy stood on her toes and pulled all of her clothes from her closet, and started dumping it into the suitcases.

"Hurry up," Derek looked at his watch.

Amy pursed her lips, "Unless you're going to help me with this, you can stop whining about how slow I'm going."

Derek growled, "Fine, I'll go get your bear."

Amy smiled, "Thank you, it's in the bathroom."

Derek looked at her, "Why is it in the bathroom?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I wanted it there."

Derek shook her head and walked out of the room to get the bear.

Amy shoved more of her clothes and blankets into the suitcase and closed it just as Derek walked back into the room holding her bear.

"Thank you." Amy grabbed her bear and put it on top of one of the suitcases.

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Yup!" Amy looked around to see whether she had forgotten anything, "Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll take these two down."

Amy nodded and walked into the bathroom just as Derek threw two of the suitcases on his shoulders and walked down the stairs.

As Amy walked out of the bathroom and into her room, she noticed that the suitcases were gone. Well, Derek's quick, she thought. Amy reminded herself that Derek was a werewolf and that he was supposed to be.

"Hurry up!" Derek yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Amy ran down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind her.

She jumped in the passenger seat, as Derek had decided that he was driving this time. Amy looked in the back of the car and counted her suitcases. All three were there.

"Okay, let's go."

Derek nodded and turned on the engine. Just as Derek was pressing the gas pedal, Amy screamed.

"Hold on! You forgot my bear!" Amy opened the door and jumped out of the car.

Derek rolled down the window, "I didn't forget it Amy, you did."

Amy scoffed, "You brought it down with the suitcases, you idiot." She ran into her house before Derek could respond.

* * *

Amy unlocked the door, and turned on the light in the living room. The light cast a weird shadow on her bear. She groaned, Derek had left her bear on the living room table.

* * *

Derek's fingers stopped tapping on the wheel. He hadn't brought the bear down, Amy had.

* * *

Amy walked over to the table.

* * *

Derek slammed his door open, "Amy! Amy, no!"

* * *

Amy picked up her bear and turned around just as the shadow fell over her.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of it? My exams are close to being over and I'm really excited about writing again! So, tell me what you think? Should I add more stuff in it? Who do you want more of and what do you want more of?


	13. Chapter 13

LAST CHAPTER: Amy picked up her bear and turned around just as the shadow fell over her.

* * *

Amy screamed as a body fell on top of her.

* * *

Derek raced into the house and his heart stopped.

* * *

Amy tried to get out from under the body. But it was stronger than her, it was faster and it weighed a lot more. She screamed again, hoping that Derek would hear her. But she couldn't see anything, the figure was casting a shadow over the room. Amy felt the sharp sting as what she recognized were claws- dig into her hip and thigh. Just as a repelling, wet slime dropped on her neck, the claws were ripped out of her body and slashed through her skin. She screamed in pain and grabbed her thigh, she didn't need to look at her thigh to see that she was loosing blood; she could feel it. Amy looked around, two pairs of red, gleaming eyes stared back at her. Amy gasped and tried to get out of the house as soon as possible, but her leg wouldn't respond.

* * *

"SHE WAS OUT OF BOUNDS!" Derek screamed, his back bones shifting, his face twitching to let out the wolf coming out. He lunged at the other Alpha. The other Alpha was shorter than Derek but Derek could tell that he was much more comfortable in this skin than in his human form.

"There are no rules anymore, Derek." The Alpha laughed and lunged at Derek's chest.

* * *

Amy screamed as the Alpha rammed into Derek. Amy looked around for her phone, her house phone, anything that she could use to get help. Amy looked around and through the window, she saw Mr. Keffer's windows glowing with light. Maybe she could get help from him? Amy had known Mr. Keffer forever, even though she had just moved to Beacon Hills. He seemed to move with her. He could help, maybe. Amy opened her mouth to scream for help when a car sped through the cul-de-sac and Boyd and Isaac jumped out, the car still not stopping. Amy watched as they ran into the house, ignoring the bleeding girl. They jumped into the fight, not wasting a moment. They clawed and pulled at the Alpha, but Amy couldn't tell which one was which anymore. They were just werewolves now.

Scott and Erica ran in next, but they came through the kitchen, already shifted. Amy wanted to smile, she wanted to throw her arms in the air; Derek would finally realize that his pack respected him.

There was a long howl from outside and one of the wolves managed to choke out a cry back. Amy's heart stopped as she saw a dark blonde wolf stick her head up and sniff the air, her eyes grew dark and she whimpered. Sudden realization dawned on Amy, the howl wasn't from someone in Derek's pack. They were a part of Gretchen's pack and they were coming. Amy looked out of the window once more and saw that more and more lights were coming on in her neighborhood. People were starting to notice that something was wrong. Amy's hand trembled on her thigh. They couldn't leave their house. They would die. Not to mention Derek would be in trouble. He would have to deal with this if he got out of the fight. Amy shook her head, when- he got out of this fight. Derek was the strongest person he knew, he was the softest, kindest, most loving person she would ever know. He would win the fight.

A window upstairs shattered and Amy watched as a long, sleek, grey wolf glided down the stairs of her house as if in slow-motion. It came bolting at her and Amy smelled the blood before she saw it on his mane. It's dark red eyes looked almost sympathetic to Amy's situation; laying on the floor, clutching her leg as it bled- but that didn't stop it from picking her up by the hair and then slamming her skull back on the hard-wood floor.

* * *

It was dark, darker than usual. But her house was never really sunny because Beacon Hills never did have a lot of sun. Plus, there was a huge Evergreen tree that stood outside of Amy's house. Amy's mom had contemplated cutting it down, but Amy had begged her not to. It reminded her of her house in Alaska when she lived there with her mom and dad. As a child, Amy would play hide and seek with her dad. Her dad would always let her win because he thought that that would help Amy's confidence would grow. Amy frowned, he must have forgotten about her confidence when he left her and her mom.

Amy looked around and saw that she was in her house. She was on the floor. Nobody had picked her up after Jackson had thrown her on the floor.

Amy stopped. Jackson? Was it Jackson that had slammed her head onto the floor?

She shrugged, it didn't matter.

But then again, it did. She could have died. Stopped breathing and never woken up again.

But that wasn't an issue.

Amy looked around the room and grabbed her throbbing head. It was sticky and there was something covering it. Amy looked down, when had she coloured her hair red?

Amy looked down at the floor, when had she coloured her floors red too? Maybe her dad had done it last night after she had hit her head... maybe he had come back to apologize and this was how he was saying it. By colouring the floors red. Amy frowned, her mom wouldn't be happy.

Amy stood up and tried to balance on her feet but her dad had just coloured the floor and it was still too wet to walk on. Amy frowned. She really wanted to go and see her dad.

The door opened and Erica walked into the house, with Stiles behind her.

"Amy! Thank God!" Erica ran towards Amy and picked her up.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair, "Is she okay?" he walked over to Amy and looked at Erica. She had a small frown on her face.

"Be careful, Stiles." Amy said, massaging her head in Erica's arms.

"What? Why?" asked Stiles,

"My dad just painted the floors, you're going to get red all over your feet." Stiles and Erica made eye contact.

"Don't worry. Stiles will be careful to not get any paint on his feet." Erica looked down at her own bare feet and the three walked out of the house.

* * *

Once the three had gotten to the hospital, Erica let Amy walk again, but she could only stand on her toes. Amy looked back and she swore that she could see her house in the background. Amy smiled, her dad had painted the whole house red! Her mom really wasn't going to be happy about this. Amy walked around the hospital as Erica and Stiles talked to the nurse at the front desk. Amy peered into the rooms closest to her. In one, she saw her bear. He had two nurses giving him a sponge bath. Amy giggled, he would like that. In the next room, she saw Peter with a woman, lying on separate beds. They were talking about their future together. Amy frowned and wiped away a quick tear, too bad she would die.

Amy stopped moving for a second and blinked. Why would she die? She tried to remember how the woman would die. Someone had told her something about a wolf, but she couldn't remember. Amy walked away from the room, she was getting a bad feeling and she wanted to leave. She looked back at the receptionists desk but Erica and Stiles were nowhere to be seen.

Amy turned around and kept walking into the hospital when there was a loud announcement.

"Doctor Mike into the ICU, room 118. I repeat; Doctor Mike into the ICU, room 118."

A doctor slipped out of Peter's hospital room and walked past Amy. He looked back at her, his pale skin and green eyes peering into her. Amy made contact with his green eyes and she shivered and swatted away the hand creeping up her leg. But when she looked down, nothing was there. Amy decided to follow the doctor, his green eyes mesmerized her. She lagged behind, she didn't want to the doctor to know that she was following him. He could kick her out of the hospital and then she would never know what was going on in the Intensive Care Unit or who was in there. Amy pushed the thick grey doors and they parted for her. She ignored the sign that said that only doctors were allowed in the ICU.

The doctor paused to wash his hands but Amy didn't stop. She wouldn't be touching anything.

Doctor Mike turned a corner and walked into a white room. Amy stopped a few steps away from the doorway. There was a grey, metal bed in the middle of the room but she couldn't see who was lying there because the doctor was in the way. Hooked to the person though, was a beeping machine. Amy noticed that the person was barely breathing. The patient was also hooked to a respirator and an IV was dripping into its arm. The whole room was white. A pale white. It was disinfected to kill every living thing in the room. Amy didn't like hospitals for that reason; things were supposed to recover in a hospital and come out living, not die.

"What do you want to do?" Amy turned around to see a tall, blonde nurse holding a clip-board between her claws. The doctor ignored Amy and walked right past her.

The doctor shrugged, "It's too late to do anything else."

The blonde doctor nodded and leaned against the wall. She tried to write something on her clip-board but her claws wouldn't let her hold a pen, it kept slipping onto the floor. Doctor Mike groaned and motioned for her to give him the board. When the female doctor walked towards the other, Amy saw that the walls were turning red, just like the floors in her house. The walls were turning red all around her and Amy covered her nose to stop the smell that was coming from them. The doctors didn't seem to notice though and Doctor Mike handed the clip board back to the blonde doctor. She smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she left, Doctor Mike moved from his spot and Amy was able to see who the patient was. His dark brown hair was spiked up in a way that only his could do. His face was as white as the room and his eyes were closed. The stubble on his cheeks was glowing from the sweat coming from his body.

Amy's hand dropped from covering her nose. Derek was in the ICU. Why was Derek in the ICU? He was a werewolf, his body was supposed to heal faster than humans'.

Doctor Mike let out a little laugh as he walked over to the machines. Amy followed his line of vision and saw that he was walking over to where all the cables in the room were plugged in the wall. Amy gasped, why was Derek on life support? Why was the doctor looking at the cord? Why was he leaning down?

Amy screamed and ran over to Doctor Mike, she pulled on his coat and dragged him back.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"What are you doing?" Amy cried, "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"How did you get in here?" Doctor Mike stood up and straightened his coat. He looked Amy up and down in amusement. Amy felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered what she was wearing.

"Answer my question! What are you doing?"

"That doesn't concern you. I'm sorry, but you have to leave before I call security."

"No! Tell me what you were about to do!"

"I apologize but I can't tell you. Although, I can tell you that I will call security to escort you out of the hospital if you don't leave now."

Amy felt adrenaline pulse through her, why wasn't he telling her why he was doing this? "What are you doing?"

The doctor looked back at the cords and he frowned, "Derek's family has decided that this is the best way-"

Amy shook her head back and forth, "No. No. No. His family is dead, he only has me. I didn't say that. No. Why is he even in here?"

The doctor looked around the red room, "I'm sorry to tell you ma'am, but Derek's family thinks that this is best for him."

Amy's thoughts began to cloud and she felt anxiety get the better of her. What was going on? Derek's family was dead. She was Derek's family. What was happening? Amy grabbed her head and began to whimper, "No. No." She felt her rage coming to the surface with every breath that the doctor took. "No!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No!" Amy screamed at him, "No! He's not supposed to be here!" Derek was supposed to be at his house whining about Scott and Stiles. He was supposed to be yelling at Peter for talking back. He was supposed to be planning on how to over-take the Alpha's again after the fight last night. He was supposed to be pissing people off and getting out of tickets by using his good looks. Derek was not supposed to be in a hospital. "No."

Amy felt a strong hand on her shoulder and she turned around to swat it away but she ended up smacking the persons chest. The arms enveloped around her and Amy sunk into them as tears ran down her face. Derek was not supposed to be in a hospital having machines breathe for him. Amy's shoulders shook as she smacked the persons chest, just as she had done to Derek during their stupid, stupid fight.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man speaking wasn't the doctors though. This voice was deeper and it seemed to have sympathy to her situation.

"Ben, take her out of here." Amy's rage swelled as she heard the doctors evil voice. She turned around to face the doctor and tried to pull away from the security guard.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She slapped the guards arms. "I'm going to kill you!" The doctor walked closer and closer to the cord, "I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you! I'll bash your head in!" The doctor rolled his eyes and leaned down to pull the cord, "Don't do it!" Amy fell limp in Ben's arms, "Don't do it! Please, don't do it!" Amy turned away from begging the doctor and looked at Derek, "Derek, wake up. Derek! Derek, wake up! It's me, Amy! Derek! Derek, wake up!" The doctor pulled on the cord as Amy watched the line go flat and start to beep continuously. "I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked, "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Amy took in a deep breath and stopped fighting against the guard.

It was too late. Derek was dead.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Just, read the next chapter, okay?


	14. Chapter 14

Amy gasped and grabbed her head, but it was covered with gauze this time. Amy looked around and saw that she was in her room, the curtains were closed and all the lights were off. Amy turned around in her bed and hit something with her arm. It was warm and rising up and down. She gasped and sat up, ignoring the way her body punished her for it. She rubbed her eyes to try to get a better view of what she had hit but it was too dark. Just as Amy stood up to turn the lights on, light flood through the room. Amy glanced at the door and saw Allison standing by the light switch, holding a bowl in one hand and some Advil in the other. Amy turned to look at the object she hit and gasped as she saw.

Amy looked up at Allison walking towards her. "I'm glad you're up!" Allison's perky voice shot through the room, "You were screaming bloody murder the whole time you were unconscious."

Amy shook her head and turned away from Allison to look at Derek lying next to her. How was he here? Derek died! Amy felt hot tears fall from her eyes and her shoulders began to shake.

"What's wrong?"

Amy touched Derek's warm arm with her own and noticed that she was bruised all over, "He was dead."

Allison's eyebrows shot up, "Um, no, I mean, the dumb ass was close to being dead with everything that he did... but he's not dead nor was he dead."

"No. No, he was dead. He died. I watched him die." Amy's shoulders shook even harder.

"Honey, no." Allison set the bowl of soup and pills on the table and walked over to Amy's bed, "Derek never died. Derek's just resting right now."

"No, no, he was in the hospital. He was dead."

Allison pulled Amy into a hug, "Derek hasn't been in a hospital in years, Amy."

Amy nodded her head slowly and put her arms around Allison. It was a dream. It had all been a dream and Derek was alive. And breathing. And everyone was safe and perfectly healthy.

Allison pulled away and reached over to the white table to get the bowl of soup, "Are you hungry?"

Amy shook her head, she couldn't eat right now.

"Does your head hurt? Advil?"

Amy shook her head again, "No, I can't. I just want to sleep."

Allison nodded her head, "It's three in the morning, so I guess it's good that you're tired." she smiled and got off the bed.

Amy fell back on the bed and smiled at Allison, "What are you doing here at three?"

Allison rolled her eyes, "Checking up on you, obviously."

Amy and Allison exchanged a laugh and Amy turned around in the bed. When she heard the front door lock, she let out a deep breath. Derek was alive and he was right next to her; sleeping. Amy smiled and turned around so that she could put her arms around him. She missed this. She missed Derek. But she wasn't going to let him get away this time. No matter how much of a dick that he decided to be.

Amy wiggled closer to Derek and he turned so that his arms were around her. She nestled her head closer to him and let out a shaky breath. Derek was alive. And they were together. She would deal with everything else when she woke up.

* * *

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she moved her head back to see where she was, when she remembered everything that had happened. She hugged the man next to her a little tighter and let out a breath. Amy tilted her head back to look at him. She pressed her hands against his chest and frowned as she noticed that there was blood on his shirt. Amy frowned, more blood? She sat up and rolled Derek over on the bed. She gasped, there was so much blood. She hadn't noticed this while it was dark but now that the sun was out, she could see everything. His shirt was ripped and Amy could see the way that the Alphas' claws had ripped through him. His pants weren't even on him and Amy saw where his skin was healing on his leg. His arms were still badly bruised and Amy watched in fascination as it healed. As Amy continued to watch him heal, she noticed that Derek's healing was slowing down. Yet, there were still a lot of bruises. Amy looked at his head to see whether his healing was actually slowing down or whether she was seeing things. There was a gash in the side of his head and there was more blood there than before. She frowned. His healing _was_ slowing down, and had actually stopped in this case. Amy's hand shook as she pressed her hand on his wound to see whether she could stop some of the bleeding. Amy glanced at Derek's chest and saw that it rose slower than before. She paused and looked around hoping for a miracle. Maybe Deaton would show up and tell her that this was normal. Or maybe Boyd would come to check on Derek and tell her that she was getting worried over nothing. But nobody showed up.

Amy stared at Derek for the rest of the hour but his healing didn't get faster and his pulse came close to being extinct. She shook her head, she wasn't going to lose him. Amy stood up and grabbed her house phone to call the pack members but nobody answered their phone. Not even Lydia. Amy rubbed her hands together, if they wouldn't come to her, she would go to them.

Amy walked over to the bed and looked at Derek resting. His hair was spiked everywhere as if he had just gone through it with his hands. His stubble was ridiculously stubbly and his under eyes were practically black. Amy groaned, this was probably the longest sleep that he had had in days.

Amy planned out how she was going to get Derek and herself out of the house and she smiled as her plan formed.

After trying to wake Derek up, Amy pulled all the blankets off of the bed and threw them on the floor. She pulled on Derek's ankles and smiled as the moved him down the bed an inch. Amy did the same thing again, and again. And then again. After fifteen minutes, she sat down on the floor to take a rest from all the pulling. Derek was a lot heavier than Amy had originally thought. She looked at the clock in her room, if she was this tired now, this plan wasn't going to turn out as well as she had originally hoped for. Amy sighed, she would have to find another way to get Derek off the bed and standing. She stood up and crawled on top of Derek so that she was straddling him around his hips. She would push him off the bed.

This has to work, Amy thought. As Amy grabbed Derek's shoulders to push him, she heard a groan from under her.

Amy looked down to see Derek's green eyes looking up at her.

Amy smiled and leaned down to hug him, "Thank God..."

Derek stayed motionless under her, "What are you doing?"

Amy leaned back and giggled as she realized what position she was in, "Oh right. It's nothing." Amy smiled, he was awake! Now she knew that he was safe. "Did you know that you're a really deep sleeper?"

Derek frowned and rolled off of the bed, "I've never been told that before. Where is everybody?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know."

Derek's eyebrow rose and he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy raced after him, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to make up.

"I'm going to see if they need help."

"Why?" Amy pulled on his arm and Derek stopped, "Why?"

Derek didn't look back at her, "I did something stupid and now they have to face the problem by themselves. They're not ready, so I'm going to go fix what I broke."

"No. Derek, you've were unconscious two minutes ago! You can't just get up and go!" Amy let go of his arm.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Amy, you don't get a choice in this. I'm going."

Amy shook her head, "No, no you're not. Two minutes ago you had a huge gash in your forehead and were barely breathing! Plus you're not wearing any pants and we have to talk."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine now, I'll get some pants and what do you think we're doing right now?"

Amy clenched her fists, "No, we have to really talk."

"We've already talked enough. You've stated your opinion on everything. We're done," Derek shifted his eyes away from Amy and then came back to meet hers, ", talking. We're done talking."

"No, we are not done talking."

"Yes, we are. We're done." Derek turned around and headed for the door.

"No! No! I just spent the last couple of hours freaking out over you and I'm not going to let you leave this room before we've talked everything through!" Amy slapped Derek's back and side-stepped him so that she was standing in front of the door.

"Amy, move." Derek's eyes bore into Amy's and she had to fight the longing to look away.

"No. You're not going to run away from me anymore."

Derek barked out a laugh, "Last time I checked, you were the one that ran away from me."

Amy bit her lip and looked down at the floor, "That was before."

"No, no it wasn't."

"Yes, it was! That was a long time ago and you know why I did it!" Amy put her hands on her hips and looked up at Derek.

"No, Amy. I really don't know why you did it. I was just-"

"What, Derek?" Amy's voice grew, "You were just what? Lying to people about dating me? Lying about even knowing me right after we had had sex? And right in front of me, as well!"

Derek looked around the room, "I was protecting you."

Amy laughed and held out her arms so that Derek could see the dark bruises running along them, "What good that did me, eh?" Amy let Derek's eyes follow her arms, "Do you see my head, Derek?" she pointed up at the gauze that held her head together. "Do you want to see my chest, hugh? Yeah, my arms are nothing compared to the marks there. Oh, not to mention my leg! Your excuse of protecting me is pure bull, Derek. So man up, and tell me the truth, okay? 'Cause I don't even want to hear that stupid, worthless excuse anymore!"

Derek looked away from Amy, "Move."

Amy's eyes widened like saucers, "That's it? That's all you've got?"

He sighed, "Move, Amy."

"Wow!" Amy clapped her hands, "You spoke a whole two words, Derek! I am so proud of you!"

"Amy, I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry." Derek picked her up by the waist and set her back on the floor, behind him. "I'm sorry." He started to jog into the hallway and down the stairs.

Amy was livid. She was not a child that he could carry around and leave alone and scared while he went wherever the hell he wanted! Amy ran out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Derek jumped down the last two steps. She took in a deep breath, "You're running!" Derek froze, "You're always running, Derek!" Amy screamed from behind him, "You're always talking about standing up for your ground and fighting but you're always running away from everything!"

Derek turned around, "Maybe I do it to protect you, did you ever think about that?"

"No!" Amy screamed, "No, I didn't think of that because it's not true! You're running away from being happy, Derek! You're running away from me, you're running away from us and you're just running away from actually being happy for once in your life because you feel so guilty for things that you had no control over!"

Derek turned around, "But I had control over it, Amy!" Derek walked up the stairs, "I had control over everything!" his voice rose, "I didn't have to tell her everything, I didn't have to fall for her stupid act! I didn't have to do anything! If I had just told somebody, then my family would still be alive! I killed my family!" Derek's eyes got wet and Amy closed her mouth, "I killed every single person that I ever cared about! I killed them and every day is a freaking nightmare because the one time I was happy, Amy, the one time that I was actually happy for once in my life; that ended up killing my entire family!" Derek stopped walking and leaned against the railing, "I killed them, Amy and I'm always going to be guilty for killing my own blood! I will always be guilty of murdering everyone that I ever loved and that's what I do, I hurt whatever I love! And I couldn't save them Amy! And it's all my fault. So, don't you dare tell me that I'm not guilty; because I am! I murdered my own family and I know it, and you know it, even though you won't admit it." His voice softened, "So don't tell me that I didn't because I know!" Derek took in a shaky breath, "It's my fault," he said slowly, "It's all my fault!" Derek slumped his shoulders and his knees buckled.

Amy wiped a tear falling down her face and raced down the stairs, she dropped down on her knees, ignoring the pain that she felt in her thigh. She wrapped her arms around Derek's broad shoulders and placed her chin on his head as his body shook, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Amy let her own tears fall as she held him. She knew that he had never gotten over this, she knew. Why hadn't she stopped talking and let him do as he planned?

Amy had never thought that she would see Derek cry, but then again, she didn't really think that Derek could cry.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again, "I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

A/N: So, do you love me or do you love me? Thanks for everyone that actually read this chapter because I know some people wouldn't after Derek's "death", if you know any of those people maybe mention to them that there's a happier ending? Maybe, I mean, only if you want. Okay, tell me if you want to see more of something or someone in the reviews and PLEEASSEEEEEEEEE review! Pretend that the reviews help bring back Derek's family! Okay, sorry, my feelings were hurt just writing that... so, please review and tell me what you think of it! BY THE WAY, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING LIKE ITS ALWAYS NAGGING ME IN THE BACK OF MY MIND, LIKE UPLOAD, UPLOAD BUT I LOST MY COMPUTER CONNECTION 'CAUSE I MOVED AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW, SO I'M GOING TO TRY UPLOADING ASAP! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy held Derek tighter as his breathing began to even out and he stopped shaking. Amy wiped her own tears away, she knew that Derek didn't want her pity. He didn't want any of this. He pulled away from Amy and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to go?" asked Amy,

Derek looked around the room, his eyes still red, "I have to,"

"Okay," Amy stood up and pulled on Derek's arm to help him up.

The two were walking down the staircase when the phone rang. Amy quickened her pace over to the living room. She picked up the phone and watched Derek look around her families laundry basket for an old pair of jeans from her step-dad.

"Hello?"

"Amy?" Lydia's voice seemed quizzical.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, um, is Derek there with you?" she asked,

Amy nodded unconsciously, "Yeah, he's here. He's just about to leave though, do you need me to tell him something?"

Amy listened to Lydia talk with somebody on the other end and then pass the phone.

"Hey, Amy. Are you feeling any better?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah, Scott, I am. How are you?"

Scott chuckled over the phone, "I'm a little sore, but, you know, that happens."

Amy nodded, she remembered the way that Scott raced into the fight, "Yeah, I get it. Um, do you need to talk to Derek or is this just a catch-up kind of thing?"

"Just tell Derek that everything's been handled but we'll need his help for the burials later."

"Burials? What did you guys do?" Derek looked over from his search for jeans and smiled at Amy.

"Derek didn't tell you what happened?"

"No, what's going on? Why am I always the last to know anything?"

Scott laughed, "I'm sure he'll tell you now, but just tell him that we've handled everything and to just come to the house soon 'cause they're starting to stink."

Amy frowned, "What happened though?"

"Don't worry about it, Ame's. Look, I've got to go, Lydia's about to rip Jackson's head off. I'll see you later. Bye. Lydia, Lydia leave Jackson alone-" Amy laughed as she put the phone down.

Derek looked up at Amy again, "Poor Jackson, hugh?"

Amy nodded, "Oh yeah! Um, Scott wanted me to tell you-"

"I know." Derek replied, pointing up at his ears.

Amy giggled, "So are you still going?"

Derek nodded, "I've got to go save Jackson."

"Yeah, he might need some help," Amy leaned back and forth,

Derek opened the door and looked back at Amy, "Are you coming or are you just going to stay here?"

Amy looked at the ground and smiled, "Yeah, I guess I'll go and try to talk Lydia out of murdering her boyfriend."

Derek smiled and looked Amy up and down, "Do you want to change, or are you going to walk in that?"

Amy looked down at her clothes and saw that she was still wearing her mother's huge jacket, a ripped bra and her little shorts, "What? Do I embarrass you?" she winked and headed up the stairs, "I'm not going to have a very large collection to choose from 'cause everything that I like to wear went into the suitcases and that was before the whole," Amy made a clawing movement with her hands, "thing last night."

"That wasn't last night," replied Derek, walking behind her.

"What?" Amy turned her head back to look at Derek,

"It was two nights ago," Derek put his hand on the small of Amy's back and lead her into her bedroom.

"Oh," Amy frowned, "Then what were you doing last night?" she walked into her room and stepped into her closet to see what was left of her clothes.

"Nothing much. Just some stuff." Derek turned around so that he was facing the window.

"Okay then," Amy sorted through her old piles of clothes and finally, after a five minute hunt, she found something, "Don't turn around, okay?"

Derek looked back at her and grinned, "I've already seen everything there is to see. Nothing to hide,"

Amy felt her cheeks fill with blood, "Still," she let her soft voice fade in the quiet room and began to strip out of her mothers jacket. Amy looked behind her to check that Derek was still looking out of the window. She sighed and pulled on her pants. She didn't care that they had already had sex, it was still new to her and they were starting over again... she hoped. That was what they were doing, right?"

"Almost done?" Derek folded his arms and Amy heard him sigh.

"Look, I, unlike you- don't have crazy abilities to heal as fast as lightning, okay? So, I'm sorry that I'm slower than you because my body is trying to murder me."

Derek lifted his hands up and scoffed, "Sorry, wasn't aware that everyone wasn't as special as me."

Amy smiled and went back to pulling on her shirt.

"So, are you going to tell me what you did last night?"

Amy saw Derek's smile drop from the reflection in the mirror, "I told you, I just dealt with some stuff,"

Amy nodded her head and put on her old boots, "Okay, fine. But, are you going to tell me the truth later?"

Derek pursed his lips and re-folded his big arms, "That was the truth,"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll just ask somebody else," Derek shrugged and Amy saw his foot began to tap on the floor, "There, I'm done," Amy turned around and waited for Derek's reaction.

Derek turned around, his mouth still in a straight line, "What are you wearing?"

Amy grinned, and hopped on her good leg, "Just a little something something that I pulled together,"

Derek flinched, "You're walking with me like that?" he smiled and walked over to her. Amy limped closer to him, her black rain boots squeaked across the wooden floor as her flowery shirt flowed around her belly button. Amy couldn't believe that her green tights still fit her... kinda.

"I thought this was the kind of gal that you wanted," Amy smiled and grabbed Derek's large hand in her own and walked down the cold steps of the stairs.

As Derek opened the door, he grabbed Amy's step-dads brown jacket from the coat rack. Amy walked onto her small porch and looked outside, the neighborhood was quiet, no bush was out of place and no railing was askew: as if no werewolves had ran through here just a few days ago.

"Where's the car?" Amy asked,

Derek laughed, "I wish I knew,"

Amy's jaw fell and she looked up at Derek, "Are you serious? That was like a million dollar car, Derek!"

Derek shrugged, "I'll just get another one,"

Amy laughed and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they crossed the street, until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Amy! Amy, is that you?"

Amy turned around to see a tall, broad-shouldered blonde coming towards her with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Hello?" Amy knew that she had met this stranger before but she didn't know where.

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Nick, from Vancouver!"

Amy smiled and let go of Derek's hand. Nick took a big step and the two embraced,

"Sorry," Amy started, "Mr. Keffer said that you would be coming to town but I completely forgot!" Amy stepped back to take a look at him, "Hey, you're taller than me now,"

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed, "We haven't seen each other in ten years, Amy. A lot has changed!"

Amy nodded her head, "You're right, you're not the skinny little midget in town anymore, you're huge." she shook her head, Nick used to be the smallest one of her friends, he was always picked last for sports and he hated going to gym, but now, well now he was huge, as big as Derek. His arms had grown and he had bulked up. He must have spent hours in the gym, Amy thought. And Amy could see from the way his shirt fit him that he hadn't only been working on his legs, "Wow, you've really changed!"

Nick chuckled, "I don't know if I can say the same about you, I'm pretty sure you had that shirt when we were in elementary together,"

Amy blushed , remembering what she was wearing, "Right, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I don't usually look like this." Amy tried to direct the conversation away from her choice in clothes, "Wow, how tall are you actually?" She couldn't believe that this was the same Nick from her childhood

"I'm 6'2"."

"Well, you really have grown."

There was silence in between the two and Amy heard some one cough in the background. Her eyes grew, Derek.

"Right- sorry- I totally forgot!" Amy motioned for Derek to come closer, "This is Derek,"

The two men shook hands and Amy noticed that Derek seemed very dark in comparison to the light-hearted air that Nick had around him.

"Nice to meet you," said Nick,

"You too,"

"I was waiting for Amy to introduce you," Nick smiled,

Derek laughed and Amy made a face, he never laughed, "Yeah," he chuckled, "I was just going to let you guys have some time to catch up, didn't want to intrude,"

Derek put an arm over Amy and smiled down at her. Amy looked up and grimaced at him, why was he being nice? And since when did Derek not want to intrude?

"Well, as Amy said, I'm Derek.

"I'm Nick," he smiled and looked at the couple, "So, I'm going to take it that you two are-"

"Dating," Derek interrupted, "We're dating,"

Nick smiled and nudged Amy, "Does she bully you? 'Cause she used to bully all the guys in school,"

Derek chuckled and kissed Amy's head, "What can I say? She's evil sometimes,"

Amy smiled at Nick and pinched Derek's back.

Nick looked back and Amy and Derek noticed that Mr. Keffer was coming towards them, "Well, I better get home before dad flips out at me for not finishing the garden. Bye, Amy, nice to meet you Derek."

"You too," Derek smiled and the tall blonde waved before heading back towards Mr. Keffer.

Amy waited until Derek and her were farther away from Nick before punching him in the gut.

"What was that about?"

"I was just trying to have a polite conversation with the guy," Derek rolled, his eyes, "Polite conversations with _Nick_," Derek's voice went up a pitch and he drawled the name,

"I knew it!" Amy huffed, turning around to face Derek, "You're you, you don't have polite conversations! Are you mad that I hugged him or something?"

Derek clenched his jaw, "No, that's not it."

Amy laughed and leaned on Derek's arm, "Aw, you're jealous! Derek Hale's jealous of a guy that used to eat worms,"

Derek grimaced, "That's disgusting. And I'm not jealous of _Nick_,"

Amy smiled and dropped the subject as the two entered the woods, "So," Amy grabbed Derek's arm to steady herself as she stepped over a root. He looked down at her quizzically, pondering whether or not to carry her through the rough terrain, "So, Derek,"

Derek grunted an acknowledgment,

"What were you doing the past few nights?" Amy looked up at Derek, not noticing the root on the ground.

She yelped and Derek grabbed her waist before she had a chance to fall. He paused and looked down and let go of her waist, "You're going to fall and hurt yourself. I'll carry you the rest of the way,"

Amy's forehead wrinkled, "Um, I don't think so," she put her hands on her flowery shirt, "You would find it difficult to walk in these shoes too, Derek." she pointed at the black rain boots, "Besides, I'm fine. And if I fall, you're here to catch me, so I'm safe." Amy smiled at Derek and he pulled her closer to his body.

The couple walked through the woods in peaceful tranquility, looking at the dark, wet leaves that blocked the sun from appearing and the crunchy ones on the floor.

"Wait, Derek." Amy stopped and Derek did the same, "You never answered my question,"

Derek frowned, "What question?"

"The question that you haven't answered all day; what were you doing?!" Amy huffed,

Derek smiled, "It doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough, come on, we're five minutes away,"

He started to walk, pulling Amy with him but she was adamant about getting an answer, "No, Derek. if I'm going to find out anyways, why won't you tell me now?"

Derek rolled his eyes and Amy wondered how they didn't get stuck in his head. He rolled his eyes more than Lydia did.

"I'm not telling you because it doesn't concern you,"

Amy looked at Derek, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She stopped walking, she could see the Hale house standing in the the clearing of the woods. It looked huge from here, and for a moment, Amy couldn't take her eyes off of it. With the dark wood, the huge open windows, and the grandeur of it, it demanded attention... just like Derek. But just like Derek, it had to fight for the attention. The house was in the middle of the woods, a very dark and big woods. It commanded attention but it was in such an awkward spot, alone, hidden and _small_ in the big woods that it had to fight for attention. Just like Derek around his pack, he wasn't getting the attention that he demanded because of his surroundings.

"Derek," she moved so that her back was facing the house and she was right in front of Derek, "Derek," Amy put her hands on his broad chest, "Please," she leaned her head against him, " I need to know. I don't care what you did! Honestly, I don't-" Amy smacked his chest lightly, she was desperate to know, she had to know, "I just need to know what you did! I thought that we were finally gonna be more open with each other,"

Derek sighed and looked towards his house with longing, slowly turning away to look back at Amy, "Why can't you trust me?"

Amy's heart sank, "Why can't you_ tell_ me?"

Derek lifted his hands in exasperation, "'Cause it doesn't concern you!

He turned towards his house, leaving Amy to look at his back. She was just about to yell at his frame when Scott and Stiles ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open. Scott ran down the steps, his facial hair -Amy noticed- needed to be shaved and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Amy squinted, was that blood on his pants? And why didn't he have a shirt on? He was only wearing his jeans and even those looked like marred shorts at this point. Amy could see the seams falling apart and the claw marks that had scratched at his legs.

Stiles, however, had all his clothes on but seemed to have changed because of the way the blood had dried on his face, there definitely should have been some on his shirt. Not to mention that the pants he was wearing looked a lot like Jackson's.

"Um, Derek," Scott grimaced as if waiting for Derek to catch on to what he was saying,

Amy looked at her mate as his pace quickened and then turned into a full-blown sprint.

"What's wrong?" she screamed behind Derek, beginning to walk to the house again.

"What did you do?" Derek roared as he ran past Stiles and Scott. The latter ran in after him, apologizing as Derek screamed profanities.

Stiles slowly approached Amy, who had never been more confused. "What's going on?"

"Didn't Derek tell-" Stiles' eyes shifted to Amy's body and what she was wearing, bright childrens clothes, "knowing Derek, I'm going to guess that he didn't tell you that much, hugh?"

Amy scoffed, "Please, I wish Derek had told me much, he hasn't told me anything!"

Stiles smiled lightly and put his arm around her, "Well then, it seems that I'm not the last person to know anymore,"

Amy smiled and leaned into his arm. Wishing that he was Derek.

"So?"

Stiles looked at Amy, "So, what?"

So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Stiles and Amy walked into the house just as a scream rang through the home,

Amy stopped, "What was that?"

"Don't worry about that,"Stiles smiled at Amy, "It's nothing, honestly! Don't worry, "

"Fine, but what's going on?"0

"Okay, so I'm just going to get right into it, okay? Okay. So apparently, when Derek noticed that you were his mate-"

Amy stopped him, "Wait, was this before or after we mated?"

Stiles grimaced, thinking about Amy and Derek actually mating, "before, long, long before,"

Amy smiled, she knew that Derek had had feelings for her before!

Stiles and Amy walked through the long hallway, Amy glanced into every single room to see whether anybody was in there, but it seemed that nobody was in the house.

Stiles noticed what she was doing, "Oh, don't bother, they're all in the basement."

"Oh," Amy glanced down at her boots, was she really that predictable? "Okay, and?"

"Well, he made a deal with the pack that they could stay here as long as they didn't touch you." Stiles rolled his eyes, "But, of course, everybody else in this damned town was free for the picking,"

Amy giggled in spite of Stiles' words, _he really did love her._

"Anyways, Peter and Deaton told Derek not to single you out but because Derek is the Alpha and the smartest man alive, he didn't listen, and unfortunately, they did notice that you meant something to him-"

Amy felt her feet tremble on the staircase and she grabbed the railing just as a pained scream came from underground. She held on as hard as she could not to fall, she felt her whole body jolt as the screams pierced the house again and she looked over at Stiles, holding on just as tight. Amy felt her eyes sting from holding back tears, she still didn't know who was under the house, but they weren't being treated right. She felt the fear and the pain that they were experiencing.

"You okay?" whispered Stiles, letting go of the railing.

Amy nodded, "Who's in the basement?"

"No one that doesn't deserve it." Stiles forced a smile and headed up the stairs.

Amy stayed rooted to the ground, looking up at Stiles with bright blue eyes, she begged him to tell her what was going on.

"Are you coming, Ame's?" She dug her toes into her squishy boots, "Amy, I really can't carry you if that's what you want," Stiles laughed.

Amy rolled her eyes, Stiles was just as stubborn as Derek.

"Will you tell me later then?"

Stiles face was illuminated by the soft glow coming from the porch, "Absolutely!" he said, turning around to head back up the stairs.

"Anyways, so after the Alpha's realized that you meant something to Derek, they began to make up ways to kill you-" Stiles grabbed his neck with his hands and pretended to choke himself, "so that Derek would have no reason to stay in Beacon Hills. Oh, by the way, this whole thing started because the Alpha's wanted this territory or something and Derek wouldn't give it to them, he only let them stay here for a little while. So, when the Gretchen hurt your leg, it was like a breach of contract or something and Derek went back to tell them to get off his land. They didn't want to, so they made a plan to kill all of us so that there would be nothing left to stop them from getting the land. So, first they decided to piss Derek off so they went after you and that's when they tried to kill you at you house and what-not,"

Amy frowned, her life was not 'what-not'.

"Anyways, after that whole thing, Derek went over to this dump that they were calling home, and killed the twins and then there was like this huge fight thing- you really had to be there to understand just how cool it was- but anyways, Derek kind of got severely injured, we actually thought he was dead for a while- so we had to kind of finish off the rest of the pack and then we brought Gretchen here so Derek could kill her himself."

Amy looked at Stiles, mouth half open. He talked about it with such, such_ ease_. "So, Gretchen is the one in the basement?"

Stiles nodded and opened the door to Derek's room, "Anyways, that's the end of that story. Derek told me to put you to bed, so," he pushed Amy into the room, "in bed you go."

Amy stood in the bedroom, hands on her hips, "Stiles, I am not a child! I don't have a bedtime and Derek definitely does not get to tell people when they should put me to bed. I'm going down there to see what's going on!"

Stiles sighed, "Um, no. See, you don't understand, Derek will kill me if you go down there, me. So, I'd really love it if you just stayed in his room until everything's done and over with." Stiles shook his leg.

"How about we make a deal, Stiles?"

Stiles flinched, "Um, I'm not sure you understand what dead Stiles looks like, it's really not a nice look on me, Ame's."

"Stiles! Please, come on! I'll take a shower and get dressed and then I'll go down there, that'll give Derek just enough time to deal with Gretchen and if he's not done with her then you can just say that I ran by you or something!"

Stiles tapped his foot in the doorway, contemplating whether or not he should take the bait. "Fine, but you better take a long shower."

Amy smiled, "Okay! Whatever works! Thank you so much, Stiles."

He nodded and turned around to walk down the stairs, complaining about his life.

* * *

A/N: I. AM. SO. SO. SORRY.


End file.
